The Measure Of Love
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Just a small collection of oneshots with my favorite MFB pairings. Now complete!
1. Belle of the Ball (Wales x Sophie)

**Bonjour, fellow readers! How are you doing?**

**Alright, I'm having a big writer's block, so I have decided to write a multi-chaptered story of drabbles and one shots that will include multiple pairings which you can suggest too in reviews.**

**This idea came from my good friend and Beyblade fan, BlackCatNeko999, so I ask if you can also check out her story, A Time For Love. Another is my other story, The Fine Line of Heaven and Hell that my other friend, Chained Princess helps me with. Check out her story of Promises Are Made To Be Broken if you haven't already. Thanks! :D**

**I beg of you, PLEASE leave reviews. I hate being left in the dark like that. Also favorite, follow and spread the word around.**

**Here's my first chapter. It's with one of my OTPs, Wales x Sophie. They are absolutely meant to be! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its characters. I do however own my OC, Katerina or Katherine if you've read my other stories.**

* * *

"This is completely ridiculous!" Katerina Kishatu cried as she flopped down on the couch of the Beyblade girls' loft. "Hopeless!"

"What?" asked Sophie innocently. She blinked those pretty green eyes of her that put the color of summer leaves in a sunny and refreshing breeze to shame.

Katerina sat up for a moment, a glare evident on her slightly tanned face. She shook her head, her sleek curtain of straight dark brown hair swishing over her shoulders. "What do you think, Cher? He obviously likes you."

"Who?"

"Wales! God, keep up with me please."

Sophie smiled affectionately at her impatient brunette friend. She was so unpredictable. She could be kind and compassionate one minute and then completely rowdy and loud the next. "I don't know, Kat. Are you sure? He's my best friend, yet he hasn't noticed me of anything." The tall girl sighed, staring at the window while playing with her fine blue locks. Her partner, the handsome British boy named Wales was her biggest dilemma at that moment. She admired him so much; the power he radiated during Beyblade battles, the way he was always concerned about her when she was in trouble, the unintentional mysterious look he gave with all of that thick and soft ginger-colored hair covering half of his face. She sighed again, this time more wistful. She was definitely developing a crush.

Katerina didn't seem to notice her daydreaming face and was now off the couch and pacing the room, looking like she was concocting a plan. "Uh unh, Soph. Wales is my best guy friend." That sentence broke Sophie out of her reverie, shattering it completely. She was about to question the brunette girl when Kat abruptly turned towards her, her face saying she was in the middle of a dramatic pause. "Wales is your _soul mate_. There is a huge difference."

"There is?" Sophie believed the soul mate part in her own way. She thought that she and Wales were meant to be partners, battle partners and not romantic partners. At least, that was what she thought before she started falling for him.

"Yes! I'm a friend of Wales while he probably feels some deep, inexplicable bond to _you_, something that draws him towards you and he never wants to pull away. He thinks you're amazing. It's obvious when he looks at you with those blue eyes of his."

The blue haired girl went off in her own dream again, thinking of the deep cerulean blue of Wales's eyes, a color that made her skin shiver and prickle with excitement.

"And just think of the way when he or you admit your feelings for one another and maybe he would be so happy that he can't do anything but show his delight, with a soft and slow yet passionate kiss that sets off fireworks in your mind, heart and soul and you feel like you're on top of the world."

"Yeah . . ." Sophie trailed off, lost in her dream world when suddenly the peaceful swaying of her heart lurched to a stop and her green eyes snapped open to shoot a glare at Katerina, her cheeks blazing a cherry red hue. "KATERINA!"

The brown haired girl chuckled, her chestnut brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Got ya, didn't I? You are so head over heels for him." She lay back down on the couch, wearing a cheeky grin that revealed her small and straight white teeth. It sort of reminded Sophie of Kat's brother, Ryuga; the wolfish way they smiled when they were teasing. "You haven't had your first kiss, now have you?"

"No," mumbled the bluenette, who now hung her head in embarrassment and shame. Just because she was from Paris, aka the City of Love, didn't mean she was the world's top romantic, although she wished she were. "I guess I should tell him how I feel."

Katerina was about to say "Attagirl" when Sophie finished her paragraph with, "But what if he doesn't like me back?"

The brown haired girl's eye twitched in mega annoyance. "Did . . . you not hear _anything_ I just said?" she said very slowly, as if she were holding back a scream of pain or frustration. Maybe both.

"Oh well, yeah, right. Sorry. But you don't know if he likes someone else, do you?"

"Oh, yes, Sophie." Katerina nodded her head in mock wisdom, a tight smile playing on her lips. "Mei Mei can't help but watch Wales's ass when he struts so confidently and Madoka loves how his shampoo makes his hair so shiny." She rolled her brown eyes in their sockets once, making obvious that she was completely sarcastic with her previous words. "Geez, girl, don't be so insecure. You're a strong and confident woman. Not to mention you've got more style than the rest of us, which reminds me of—" Suddenly, the brunette let out a loud gasp from her pink lips. "Oh my God! That's perfect!"

"What?"

"I was just about to ask if you could help me with my dress for tonight's ball at Rich Kid's place." Sophie frowned at the other girl's use of the annoying nickname she always used for her former teammate, Julian Konzern. "But now," she continued, ignoring the bluenette's dirty look, "I have a plan."

* * *

That night, Sophie entered the ballroom dressed in an elegant gown made of sparkling silver silk that rippled and glimmered with twinkling sparkles at every movement she made and hugged her every curve. Sophie thought the dress was a nice choice since Katerina had kept insisting to wear a short, tight and black cocktail dress that Sophie had repeatedly objected to. She decided to leave her hair down and the sky blue locks swarmed around her shoulders in a warm kind of embrace. Her forest green eyes scanned the area that was filled with people dressed up as much as her, who were either dancing on the ballroom floor or mingling with flutes of champagne.

"Sophie?" a voice behind her asked in an incredulous tone.

The said girl spun around to look up into Wales's large with surprised eyes. Once again, the ocean blue color of them hit her like a sledgehammer with a feeling of longing. Oh God, she wanted him so badly . . .

She cleared her throat, also clearing her mind of all of those pestering thoughts. "Good evening, Wales. My my, you look handsome. " _More like a complete dreamboat_, she thought, staring at his lean figure which was clad in a crisp and spotless tuxedo. _More handsome than James Bond himself._

"Compared to you, I am utterly plain." He lightly grabbed at her hand and brought it to his lips, their softness fluttering over the bluenette's knuckles, making her shiver once more. "Because you look absolutely radiant."

Sophie couldn't help but blush, a light pink painting her pale cheeks. "Oh, um, thank you," she mumbled. Suddenly, a surge of loud classical notes reached her ears and she turned slightly towards the dance floor where another waltz was about to take place. Wales caught her gaze and bowed again.

"May I have this dance?" requested the blue-eyed Blader politely. Sophie smiled and took his hand as they moved towards the dance floor. The blue haired girl noticed a certain brunette who smiled at her expectantly and nodded towards something. Sophie saw that it was the balcony. Katerina mouthed something and Sophie was pretty sure it was along the lines of _Perfect view of the moon_.

Sophie decided to go there after the dance. She turned back to Wales and clasped her left hand with his and placed her other on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. Sophie took a deep breath as they began to sweep over the marble tiles. She felt happy—no, contented—whenever he spun her around slowly or dipped her downwards. This was the best dancing she had ever had in her life and at least the boy wasn't stepping all over her feet. In fact, Wales was a superb dancer.

When the song ended, Sophie sighed and looked up at Wales. "Wales," she said. "Do you want to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Of course," he replied immediately, making an arm gesture to usher her over there. Out on the balcony, nobody was occupying it and only the tiny glowing orbs of soft gold showed that there was any life out here. The fireflies danced around the dark green leaves of the plants, which there were a huge assortment of—roses, jasmine, and gardenias. The list could go on.

Wales picked off a red rose and offered it over to Sophie, who gladly accepted it and was careful not to prick herself with one of the thorns. She looked up and saw the huge sliver of the moon. It was only a crescent but it was still lovely, soaking the whole area in a curtain of silver light. The stars twinkled beside it, as radiant as her dress.

"Sophie?"

The blue haired woman turned towards Wales again. "Yes?"

"Is anything the matter?"

"No, no. Just enjoying the view."

Wales slightly smirked. "Which one?"

Sophie stared at him, shocked and hoping that he didn't see her blush. "Uh . . . Well—ow!"

She looked down to see that she had pricked herself on the thorns of the rose. Wales caught her hand and examined her finger, making sure nothing was wrong. But he didn't let go of her hand after that. Sophie felt jolts of electricity go through her body at his warm touch right down to the bottom of her feet.

"I meant it, Sophie," he said, still staring down at her hand.

"Meant what?"

"You are definitely the belle of the ball tonight, no matter what."

"Oh, Wales," she sighed, obviously flattered but she knew that he meant the words once he looked back up at her. Suddenly, his other hand was on her cheek and bringing her closer to him, until their lips met in a soft kiss.

It was exactly how Kat described it, except it wasn't fireworks going off inside. It was like she was drowning, drowning in the kiss, in deep pleasure, spiraling down into infinity. It was like one of their Special Moves, a mixture of feelings crashing down on her like a huge tidal wave or in a whirlpool, never able to climb out of the unyielding pit and that was when Sophie realized: This was love. It left her breathless when Wales and she finally broke apart.

"Sophie," breathed Wales, his voice husky with desire. His lips were near her ear now and her heart was hammering against her ribcage. "I have to tell you this. I love you. I have since after we first battled together. I don't know, something had just told me that this was the girl made for me."

The woman smiled up at him, her face glowing with radiance. "What a coincidence, because that was exactly what happened to me. I love you too, Wales."

He smiled and their lips met in another passionate kiss. What they didn't notice was Katerina smiling as she watched them from around a corner and she didn't notice Klaus and Julian watching as well.

Sometimes, it was too easy getting people together.

* * *

**How was it? Was it sucky? Sorry if it was horrid. Please leave reviews and spread the word and also favorite and follow. No flames please! And I'll say it one more time: Leave REVIEWS pretty please!**

**xoxo -N**


	2. Rumor Has It (Hikaru x Ryuga x Madoka)

**Okay, fellow Bladers! I'm back and ready to give you another chapter to this pairing fic. Sorry if it's bad or short or if the song doesn't quite match. I got a lot of different opinions of the meaning of this song and decided to go with the dramatic version. I was listening to Adele and her songs a little while ago and this strangely cool idea hit me. It is slightly an alternate universe because have the Bladers ever gone to school? *****shrug***** Eh, whatever. This is for all of you tragedy lovers or RyuKaru shippers . . . sort of. Hehe. Please read and pretty please review! Reviews boost self esteem and confidence! ;D**

**Rating: T for suggestive content and some language.**

**Disclaimer: Gee, what do you think? If I owned all that Metal Fight Beyblade fabulousness, I would actually have some romantic scenes in that TV show. Plus, the Garcias would be dead or better yet, they wouldn't even exist. Lol. So yeah, pitifully, I don't own the TV show.**

* * *

"_Payback's a bitch."_

Hikaru Hasama's life had been beyond complicated before. Now she could relax and not focus on that douche bag that had basically ruined her life and crushed her heart and soul.

Still, the memory of him was hard to wash out of her brain's memory hard disk. His both flawless and terrifying image was imprinted onto her mind. The feel of his snowy white spikes under her tanned fingertips, the way his voice was deep and alluring and over the top sexy, those beautiful glowing golden amber eyes staring into her own amethyst orbs with such intense passion, burning pleasurable holes in her heart . . .

The bluenette shook her head. It had taken forever to get Ryuga out of her mind, but she had done it. She was just tough that way.

Their lives had been rough at first. The time at Battle Bladers where the Dark Power had seized complete control of him and his eyes were blazing with a menacing flame as he launched his Bey towards hers still haunted her. The feel of the Dark Power surrounding her as she was blasted through the stadium and immediately knocked out cold still made her skin shiver.

But then Ryuga had apologized and Hikaru eventually let him into her heart. The feel of his lips against her, the warmth of them contrasting the ice coldness of the plummeting drops of rain when he had walked her back home. The refuge from the rainstorm under his black umbrella was comforting at that moment. In those few months, their relationship had been blissful and full of love. The way those soft lips kept kissing her, each one becoming hungrier than the last, the words—those sweet nothings—he whispered in her ear, and how they snuggled up to one another during the nights and how surprisingly tender Ryuga had been when they first made love, gently tugging off her and his own clothes . . .

Alas, they were teenagers and some teenagers had fickle minds, like Ryuga for instance.

Hikaru didn't know what she did wrong or if there was something wrong with her own being, but that fateful night sent her world crashing down. Ryuga had walked into her home and seemed to barely notice the fleeting kiss Hikaru had planted on his cheek. She had been suggesting what they should grab to eat when he suddenly spun around and said those three words, each one detonating a huge nuclear explosion in her chest, devouring her heart entirely with their toxic flames.

"We are done," he had said, not kindly either. His voice had been flat, emotionless and final. No discussion there.

We. Are. Done. Those were the most terrible words in the English language—no, every language out there—Hikaru had ever heard.

The blue haired girl had blinked up at him and her bluish violet eyes were glistening and shimmering with almost tears. "W- what?" she had managed to choke out, but the white haired male had repeated the words again and brushed past her, out of her house, out of her life. Romantically, at least. He still saw her at school and everything, but did nothing to acknowledge her, who made Hikaru feel even more hurt.

Eventually, she got over him but that wall she had built up so fast around herself tumbled down helplessly when she heard all of the rumors circulating around the school and its students about the reason why she and Ryuga broke up. Some thought she was pregnant and Ryuga didn't want anything to do with her or it. Others said it was all Hikaru's fault, that she was so out of his league and he definitely deserved better. Even some of her friends started to believe those ridiculous stories.

And there was one particular rumor that was now apparently true. Something so juicy, Selen Garcia—the ultimate queen bitch of their high school and Hikaru's archenemy and archrival—had said, that it would break poor, weak, little Hikaru Hasama's heart. Unfortunately, her friends then decided to stand by her and not tell her, which only made Hikaru more frustrated.

Finally, Hikaru had had enough of that crap and decided to confront someone about it. She quietly asked Mei Mei during Chemistry class, but the teal haired girl's violet eyes sparkled with pity as she stared at the oceanette. Hikaru internally rolled her eyes at Mei Mei's naivety and marched straight up to Selen right after school and demanded to know what was so juicy about this reason on why Ryuga broke up with her. The ravenette girl had giggled at her apparent stupidity, that annoying giggle and that glint in her cold, coffee brown eyes that meant _I know something you don't_. Then she revealed the most heartbreaking rumor ever.

Ryuga had been cheating on Hikaru with Madoka.

Madoka. Madoka Amano! The kindhearted, sweet little brunette who fixed everyone's Bey and couldn't hurt a fly. Someone who seemed so compassionate and a motherly figure to her friends, always looking after the group of Bladers with such care. Hikaru hadn't believed Selen at first, knowing that the black haired queen bee was probably only trying to turn her against her friends. But then, she went to the club where the Bladers all hung out on weekends and saw the most horrifying image of her life, something that blew her pathetic battle at Battle Bladers out of the water.

Madoka had her lips all over Ryuga's, both making out as if there was no tomorrow.

Hikaru had felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. It was first a whirlwind of hurt and confusion in her head but soon died down to one single feeling: Bitter, white hot rage.

How dare one of her best friends do something like that to her? Madoka, sneaking around with Ryuga of all people. Or it was Ryuga who started the affair; people had said that Madoka was seemingly _fantastic_ in bed, so said Kyoya, her ex boyfriend, and it was apparently true since nobody ordinary would catch Ryuga's eye like that.

And just as fast, more rumors came. But this time, Hikaru had a devious plan to get Ryuga back.

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history_

_Or don't you remember?_

Madoka could never love Ryuga like Hikaru could. Hikaru knew that for a fact and so did Madoka, who was doing everything in her power to make him happy. But Madoka couldn't have been faker than a ten-dollar Prada knockoff. Everyone knew she was only dating Ryuga to up her status in popularity; she hadn't been very popular before and fixing Gingka and Company's Beys only brought her so much. And she used to be Hikaru's best friend. _How could she be such a bitch?_ Hikaru had thought.

But Ryuga barely knew Madoka, or did he? They must have known each other a while if he had cheated on Hikaru with her. She remembered the month before they broke up when he suddenly became distant and Hikaru had been very bewildered at his behavior.

Nonetheless, Madoka was definitely a stranger to Ryuga. He had never paid her much attention before, so Hikaru decided to use that against them. She had waltzed in one day at the B-Pit and offered Ryuga, who had been cuddling up with Madoka on her couch, a coffee—black, no sugar or anything sugary, something that always boosted his energy level. Ryuga had taken it and actually cracked a small smile. Hikaru had taken a sip and then flashed a glimmering wink at him, something he almost blushed at. She shot Madoka a look as if to say _Game on, bitch_.

_Sure, she's got it all_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

Madoka had a lot of things that Hikaru didn't, all right. The clothes, the petite yet curvy body, pale and flawless skin and Bey fixing skills, something Hikaru couldn't compete with and Ryuga loved L-Dargo to be in tip top shape. Madoka was impossibly perfect.

But did Ryuga actually want that?

Hikaru had many flaws to her, but Ryuga hadn't seemed to care before.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt_

_But you're cold to the core_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Ryuga had seemed to be having a blast with Madoka before, but then he started looking bad. Everyone finally began to realize how much of a bitch Madoka had been and this was bringing down not only Madoka's popularity status, but also Ryuga. No one could believe that the great Dragon Emperor would cheat on a cool girl like Hikaru Hasama.

Of course, Selen kept trying her best to make everyone look bad, even Hikaru, who had been minding her own business and continuing her days confidently, positive she didn't need Ryuga in her life. She didn't need to involve herself in that mess.

Madoka had reached into Ryuga's heart just like Hikaru, but she failed to realize—also like Hikaru—that Ryuga was completely cold to the core. No one could fully melt that ice in Ryuga's veins since it was impossible; Ryuga was probably just born that way.

Finally, Ryuga and Madoka looked as distant as Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart after Kristen cheated on Rob. And this was getting out just like that incident.

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

Hikaru guessed Madoka didn't have any of Ryuga's 'love' anymore, something that made Hikaru smirk cruelly.

That had been the time to set her plan into motion once she heard some of the other rumors.

_She is half your age_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed_

_I heard you've been missing me_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

Madoka had been younger than her. Fresher. _Whatever_, Hikaru had dismissed in her head. That was probably the reason why Ryuga had cheated on her.

But now the other rumors were saying that Ryuga had been missing her and what appalled the blue haired girl most that made her glittering purple eyes widen was that Ryuga had been saying—and basically, everyone else as well—that he and Hikaru snuck around a lot when Madoka wasn't home. _What a blabbermouth!_ Hikaru had thought in disgust. But no matter. It made her plan way easier to fulfill.

Time to give Ryuga a taste of his own medicine, Hikaru had decided, ignoring the tightening tug on her broken heart.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

Sure enough, Hikaru kept confirming the rumors, acting her Selen like part well. She and Ryuga had actually been hanging out; she had been constantly flirting with Ryuga and telling him things he liked to hear. She knew because she knew him. Not Madoka. But it wasn't anything serious, no way would she let Ryuga touch her again. She could be just as cold as Ryuga, maybe even colder, if that was possible.

But some of those rumors made her look like a bitch as well, but just like she always did, Hikaru just brushed off the negativity.

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

Most importantly, the very fragile sliver of a relationship between Ryuga and Madoka shattered into a thousand pieces once the rumors reached Madoka's ears. And Madoka apparently threw a tantrum, breaking it off with Ryuga, who then thought he would be welcomed back in Hikaru's arms so easily.

Yeah, right.

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

_Tell a story I cannot bear to hear_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it_

_People say crazy things_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it_

_Just 'cause you heard it_

Just like she predicted, Ryuga had heard those meaningless words of her saying she would like to get back together with Ryuga if he ever broke it off with Madoka and he had shown up at her doorstep, begging for a second chance.

And boy, was the look on his face when she revealed she hadn't meant a thing she had said was so satisfactory that she still relished in the image of it.

He begun to stammer out a response, but Hikaru had laughed a Selen laugh and confronted him about it, the cheating, the rumors, and the heartbreak. Had he really wanted all that?

He looked so damn guilty that Hikaru had just scoffed and shrugged, claiming in an angry voice that she would never take him back, no longer love him like she did before and with that happy note, she slammed the door in his face.

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

_Rumor has it_

Ryuga and Madoka had been humiliated just like she had been and even though Hikaru still regretted being a bitch and felt a tad guilty for doing it, she still went by that slogan she had heard of before: _Payback's a bitch_.

Well, isn't it?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading that chapter! Sorry for not including the last line of that song; I thought it didn't really apply to this situation. Again, forgive me if it was bad of short or any bad adjective out there. Spread the word of this and my other main story, The Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell (which I'm co-writing with Chained Princess jbtw) with your fellow Fanfic friends and such. Also check out A Time To Love by BlackCatNeko999. And sorry for some OOCness but I thought it would be really cool tragic love story. Thanks and please, please, PLEASE leave reviews! Adios!**


	3. Open Eyes (Chao Xin x Mei Mei)

**Nihao, readers! It's nice to be back. My Fine Line of Heaven and Hell chapter is coming along slowly but should be ready soon. I just have to consult my elders and spirits and all that stuff. Anyway, I'm here to give you another one shot of a lucky Beyblade couple.**

**This one is of the two Chinese Bladers, Chao Xin and Mei Mei. Come on, it's obvious these two should date. They team up and battle just as well as Wales and Sophie. They all could have gone on a double date. Ooh, that would make a good one shot but I've already wrote something like that.**

**It's not a songfic like my last chapter, which I enjoyed writing so much! :D But still, I hope you love this because I totally enjoyed writing it. Sorry if it's bad or short, but it's not about the amount of words; it's about the quality, which I hope is good. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of its incredibly handsome male characters or awesome female characters. Oh, how I wish that I did though . . . **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mei Mei jerked the Beyblade launcher cord hard, her short arm bending back so fast it almost got whiplash. Her silver and blue Bey, Aquario launched itself forward, battering the air molecules as it sped towards the target. It immediately touched down at a few centimeters near the red dot representing the bulls eye of the target.

The Chinese blader girl sighed in heavy frustration. She had been in here -the empty, lonely looking training room located in a corner of the grand structure of the Beylin Temple- for nearly two hours trying to perfect her launch style, but so far it had been hitting the same spot every time. It was driving her crazy.

She retrieved Aquario again and went back to her original position. She attached Aquario to her launcher with a clicking sound marking it in place and aimed it carefully. Or maybe not. Something was on her mind and she could never manage to wash it out, not even with a whole massive wave of distracting thoughts. Trying to block the dilemma out again, she breathed in and whipped back the cord.

This time, the silver and navy blue Bey struck hard against the target's coarse board-even farther away from the bulls eye.

"Oh, schist!" the teal haired girl hollered out loudly, her voice tight with frustration as she tugged on her two bun hairdos located at the top of her head.

"I'm not even going to bother correcting you," a male voice from behind her drawled with a hint of amusement in his tone. "Dashan wouldn't want me dirtying up your mind with foul words, now would he?"

Mei Mei's heart started to jump immediately, thundering so hard she felt it under her skin and hoped that the boy behind her wouldn't hear it- or anyone in the world for that matter.

She turned around to see her team mate, Chao Xin leaning lazily and languidly against the threshold of the door to the training room. His arms were crossed, a smirk was playing on his perfect lips and there was an amused and mischievous gleam in his dark gray blue eyes. Her heart throbbed even more painfully looking at the handsome Blader there directly.

"Oh, hey, Chao Xin," she greeted, giving a tight smile in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I heard the commotion going on here," he explained, looking around the room warily, as if he had no clue why she would be in here even though it was blatantly obvious. "Oh and by the way, I'd rate that first launch a five, but the last one . . ." He shook his head. "Not even a three."

"What?" Mei Mei stammered, ignoring the heat coursing up to her cheeks, painting their pale whiteness with a deep beet red color.

"My rating. The potential's there, Mei Mei, but you have got to work harder. Want me to help you?"

The offer seemed innocent enough, but Mei Mei couldn't help but wonder why he was even offering. Didn't he have a girlfriend? "What happened to Rachel?" she blurted out before she could stop the words tumbling out of her mouth.

Chao Xin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion for a moment, a crease forming between the two pieces of arched brown hair. "Who?" he mumbled, but then his eyes brightened in recognition. "Ooh, her," the brunette said, drawing out the 'Oh'. "We broke up a couple of days ago. Didn't Dashan tell you?"

"No," Mei Mei shook her head. That was strange. Dashan and Chi yun loved how Chao Xin got dumped sometimes, which would mean that there wouldn't be as many distractions from his Beyblade training as usual and Mei Mei always felt inexplicably relieved whenever Chao Xin broke up with a girl. It was always because of that jealous feeling gnawing at her stomach inside of her whenever she saw him with another girl.

Sure, Chao Xin had everything: The good looks, the fame, the skills and talent, practically everything a girl could dream about, but the thing that Mei Mei found almost unbelievably annoying and irritating was that the brown haired boy always had a throng of giggling, empty headed, chipper fan girls falling at his feet, head over heels for him, ready to do anything for him. And that meant anything. If he told one of them to jump off a cliff to please him, they would all follow suit.

But like he would do that. He loved the spotlight, the fame and recognition and all that jazz.

But Mei Mei didn't have a big crush on him because of his fame. All those fan girls saw him and saw fame and fortune, etcetera but Mei Mei saw him for who he is, a charming, handsome boy who battled with his heart and soul in Beyblade and he always looked out for his friends. And that, Mei Mei found, was the most attractive quality in a boy to her.

Still, she wouldn't mind some help from him. That just proved he wasn't a complete male version of a bimbo all of the time. "Yeah, I guess you can help me, but I don't think you're much better at locking."

"Launching, Mei Mei," Chao Xin corrected with a sigh and strode across the room to stand behind her. He moved his arms so that they were flush with her own and Mei Mei felt her skin's nerves tingle excitedly at his touch. She hoped he didn't notice the goosebumps raising on her pale skin.

"All right, so you need to have your feet a tad bit apart." Mei Mei shifted her feet so that they matched Chao Xin's own shoes' position horizontally. "Then relax your shoulders and take a deep breath." The Chinese girl followed every instruction perfectly, wishing Chao Xin would move either a little closer or a little farther, she didn't know. "Focus the Bey at the target. No, Mei Mei," he chuckled as he pushed her launcher a little downwards. "You don't need to shhot it from your nose. This isn't arching class. Anyway, most important and nothing I can really help you with, you've got to believe in yourself."

"Heh?" Mei Mei almost turned around to look up at him, but thought against it.

"I mean, you have to believe in yourself. As long as you do that, you won't fail."

The greenette took another deep breath and focused on the target. _I will hit it, I will hit it, I will hit it_, she chanted silently to herself and ripped the cord back.

Aquario hit the bulls eye perfectly.

Mei Mei couldn't help but let a breathless laugh escape her rosebud pink lips.

"See?" agreed the brunette boy behind her. "Ten on ten."

Mei Mei turned around and smiled up at him, but that brilliant gesture immediately drooped when an irritatingly familiar cry rose up from behind the windows.

"Chao Xin! Chao Xin! Chao Xin!" the fan girls chanted mercilessly, each cry piercing a hole in the teal haired girl's heart, which was sinking lower and lower in her chest until it landed at the bottom of her feet. The two Chinese bladers walked over to the window and the fan girls screamed even louder that it hurt Mei Mei's eardrums at the sight of Chao Xin.

Chao Xin, of course, was now waving down to the crowd, a huge grin on his face reaching from ear to ear. Mei Mei couldn't help but let a stream of white hot liquid rage flow through her veins. He was completely ignoring her now, not even caring about her and probably thinking she didn't exist right now. And that was why she didn't stop herself from shifting her foot closer and closer towards his until it was right on top of his shoe.

She stepped down on it, driving her heel into his toes hard.

"OW!" Chao Xin exclaimed loudly in pain, backing up from the window despite his fan girls' multiple protests, clutching at his injured foot. "What the hell, Mei Mei? Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think?" she snapped, obviously annoyed.

"I honestly have no idea," the boy looked at her, a scowl screwing up his handsome features. "Seriously, why?"

"Because they don't care about you, you perk!" she dismissed brusquely, gesturing out the window, finally releasing her anger.

"I think you mean 'jerk'- Hey! What? And what makes you think they don't care?"

"They're just a bunch of stupid girls who don't have anything else to do with their lives, if they had any," she mumbled in a grouchy tone.

"That's mean. Wait, you're jealous of me, aren't you, Mei Mei?"

"What?" What the hell was he talking about? "Jealous? Of you? Why on earth would I be jealous of you?"

"I don't know." Chao Xin shrugged innocently. "I'm more famous and I get more credit-"

"What? Seriously? I am not jealous of you. I just . . ." She froze, cutting herself off abruptly.

"You just what?" Chao Xin looked at her in bewilderment. What was she talking about? he thought. Why is she so angry about all of this?

"Never mind." She pushed past him and Chao Xin swore he saw the faint trace of tears glistening in her violet orbs. He stared after her as she left the room, more puzzled than ever.

* * *

_Chao Xin has logged on._

_Hikaru has logged on._

**Hotness-Superstar123: Yo, u haven't seen Mei Mei around, have u?**

**aquariobladergrl: yeesh. leave me alone, u heartless fool****  
**

**Hotness-Superstar123: whoa what's ur problem?**

**aquariobladegrl: becuz of U, Mei Mei has been whining sooo much over here. she's really heartbroken how could u? x(**

**Hotness-Superstar123: :-O What? Is she okay?**

**aquariobladergrl: -.- didn't u just hear me? she's whining, saying u don't care abt her**

**Hotness-Superstar123: of course I care abt her. Why does she think that?**

**aquariobladergrl: beats me. giv me the details. mayb i can help. what happened 2day?**

**Hotness-Superstar123: well, uh, 2day I was helping her train in the Beylin Temple when suddenly my fan girls showed up. Mei Mei stepped on my foot for no good reason and then started saying stuff abt them not caring abt me and yada yada yada. Basically, it didn't end very well. I think I made her cry.**

**aquariobladergrl: gee and u hav no clue y she might be whining abt u. *rolls eyes* -_-**

**Hotness-Superstar123: I didn't mean 2 make her cry. Can u help me out here? :'(**

**aquariobladergrl: oh don't act so sorry for urself but fine my advice? y do u think she got mad?**

**Hotness-Superstar123: well I thought she was jealous of my fame or something.**

**aquariobladergrl: WHAT? -_- *huge facepalm* seriously? no wonder she's crying and whining. ur a lost cause, Chao Xin**

**Hotness-Superstar123: pls Hikaru. I need ur help.**

**aquariobladergrl: idk she seems really hurt by u**

**Hotness-Superstar123: i'm serious**

**aquariobladergrl: oh okay fine. She's still Beylin Temple in the courtyard.**

**Hotness-Superstar123: r u here 2?**

**aquariobladergrl: no way. she was on the phone with me, sniffling and crying her eyes out.**

**Hotness-Superstar123: oh man**

**aquariobladergrl: potato, potahto. just go and talk with her. And, ugh, u didnt hear this from me, but she likes u. that's y she's mad at ur bimbos of fangirls.**

**aquariobladergrl: u there? u've spaced out for a full 5 min.**

**Hotness-Superstar123: yeah yeah. it's just that . . . . that explains a lot if u think abt it**

**aquariobladergrl: yeah but u don't think. ur Chao Xin. now leave me alone and talk to Mei Mei. But at least think about what you say before u see her cuz I dont want her 2 get even more hurt. later**

_Hikaru has logged off._

**Hotness-Superstar123: nighty night 2 u 2.**

_Chao Xin has logged off._

* * *

Chao Xin pushed his swivel chair away from the computer on his wooden desk in his room. He leaned back and stared out of the window, where a deep midnight blue sky was an expanse of a cloudless canvas. A sliver of a silvery moon hung in the sky accompanied by a smattering of glittering pinpricks of stars. It was a peaceful night, unlike his thoughts at that moment.

Mei Mei liked him? Wow, that was really surprising. But like he had said online with the blunette, Hikaru Hasama, it did explain a lot. He and Mei Mei had known each other for a long time and she had shown many times on occasion that she cared about him, but Chao Xin, being the blind spotlight loving guy, hadn't noticed any of it.

And now thinking about it thoroughly and carefully, he knew why he was always thinking about Mei Mei, even around his fan girls. He always found the petite blader girl beautiful, with those long, luscious teal colored locks and that pair of sparkling violet eyes like a cluster of lavender flowers in spring time, always staring at him with an unfathomable emotion.

And she was so kind, looking after her team mates with such care. She always encouraged Dashan, Chao Xin and Chi yun to try harder even if they failed.

Not to mention how adorable and incredibly cute she looked whenever she got a word wrong and was corrected. The way she blushed always made the brunette boy smile.

Chao Xin clapped a hand to his forehead as all of these thoughts hit at once like an incoming train and boy, did it hurt like one, too. He liked Mei Mei, too. He always had and was too busy surrounded by his swarm of babbling fan girls to notice what was going on in his own heart. God, Chao Xin was in love with Mei Mei and everyone was right: He had been too blind to see it coming.

He had to tell Mei Mei.

Jumping out of his chair faster than the agilest monkey, he raced out of his room and stole down the stairs, making sure he wasn't making too much noise with his feet pounding down on the stairs. Dashing through the archway entrance, he spotted the girl he was looking for perched on the last step into the courtyard. Even from here, he could hear her low sniffles, each soft sound making him feel more and more guilty. He slowly descended down the stairs so quietly she couldn't hear him and once he was close enough, he reached out and clapped two hands over each of her eyes. She flinched in surprise, but didn't bother removing the hands, her shoulders steeling themselves back to their former tense position.

"Guess who?" Chao Xin whispered in a teasing voice.

"Who else would it be?" Mei Mei grumbled back, her voice uncharacteristically mopey.

Chao Xin removed his hands and sat right down next to her. She barely spared him a look, but Chao Xin caught enough to see her violet orbs were bloodshot and puffy from tears and filled with irritation looking at him. He touched her shoulder delicately, but she turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Leave me alone," she snapped quietly, crossing her arms.

"Mei Mei, look at me," he said, using his free hand to turn her face towards him. She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly pecked her on the lips. It may have been short but it sent a jolt of pleasure down Chao Xin's spine as he pulled away. The kiss was also probably so surprising that Mei Mei's mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish's. Chao Xin couldn't help but smile.

"Mei Mei," started Chao Xin again. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you. I know you think I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth but I at least want you to know that-"

But Mei Mei had grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him again, this time longer and more passionate. Chao Xin's hands came up from laying on the stone ground and were at first awkward around her small shoulders, slipping and bumping on the rough fabric of her training uniform before finally finding the back of her head, slipping his fingers into the warmth of her soft mane of dark teal locks. His tongue grazed along the rim of her lower lip, begging for entry which she allowed and he tasted the full blast of the sugary sweetness belonging to the inside of her mouth. Both a surprised gasp and a breathless giggle escaped into the lip lock and the boy grinned against the girl's mouth. When they finally broke apart, Chao Xin felt extremely lightheaded.

"Mei Mei?" he breathed out, obviously breathless.

"Seven," she replied, her face warm with affection. Her pale cheeks were now rosy pink.

"Huh? Seven?" repeated Chao Xin, confused as he arched an eyebrow.

"That's my rating, silly." Mei Mei clapped a hand over her mouth, seemingly trying to suppress a giggle, but the corners of her moutg were turned up, poking out of the shield of her hand.

"A seven? I think I deserve a higher rating than that." He frowned, but it was good natured. "Besides, who made you my tutor? Wasn't I just showing you how to launch your Bey a little while ago?"

"I thought I'd make a good tutor for you in that apartment." She flashed him a strangely flirtatious grin, which he returned with a signature smirk.

"Department, o wise one."

"Whatever." Mei Mei sighed contentedly as she lay her head across his shoulder. She gazed up at the moon, obviously mesmerized by its beauty. Chao Xin, however, was too busy staring at her. The moon paled in comparison. "This would definitely make my top ten list of good moments of my days."

"Where?"

"Maybe number two or three."

"Two or three? God, work on your rating skills, Mei Mei. Which would make the number one spot. Oh, wait, let me guess. The day I first graced your life with my presence?"

Mei Mei smirked. "Yeah, right. Dream on. Maybe when I stepped on your foot."

Chao Xin grimaced, but then smiled, laying his head over hers. "Well, you're welcome to step on my foot anytime. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied with a soft smile.

And the night continued, as Mei Mei marveled at the moon and Chao Xin marveled at her. All was at peace . . .

"But you do know you can only step on my foot when I really, really deserve it, right? Right? Mei Mei?"

He was only responded by a mischievous giggle.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. It took me a little time but I did it. Again, please LEAVE REVIEWS! I might as well not update any more if you don't tell me how you felt about it. And if you do that, you can also suggest pairings which I'm running kind of low on, but I do have some in store. Another thing is that there are going to be quite a few of songfics because I just love writing those and most of the songs I like listening to just call out to me in a way like I have to write something based off of it. **

**Again, thanks so much for reading and I just want to give a round of applause to those who supported me so much:**

**My two mentors who helped me a lot during this time and inspired and enchanted me so often with their incredible writings:**

**Chained Princess**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**And the writer who has always given the time to spare a review:**

**xxdragonbreathxx**

**Thank you a lot, guys! And please read their stories, like Neko chan's A Time To Love for instance.**

**Alright, adios! ;D**


	4. I Wish (KyouMado)

**Here we are again. I just love entertaining you readers, even if you don't appreciate my writings. *sweatdrop* Heheh, but let's just ignore that right now.**

**Okay, this songfic was inspired by my good fanfic friend, Neko-chan. Thank you for letting me write this. Sorry if it sounds a little like yours but yours was so excellent I couldn't outshine it. Consider it like a gift. Love you lots!**

**Pairings: KyouMado (main) and GinMado (side)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own these guys . . .**

* * *

Kyouya Tategami's life was beyond messed up.

His dad was in prison, his mother dead and his little brother- Hell, he didn't even know where Kakeru ran off to. Or rather, rode off on his motorcycle.

Now this. He promised himself -_swore_ even- never to fall in love. He didn't want to end up like his mom, losing the love of your life and never be with them ever again. He didn't want to risk his heart, which was apparently made out of hard, cold stone, getting broken in a million little pieces.

He didn't need anybody. He was Kyouya Tategami, the King of Beasts, the fierce Leone wielder with a tiger like appearance and a wild and ferocious attitude. He could have had any girl he wanted, but never found any interest in the romance area unlike a certain Chinese Blader named Chao Xin, who had a billion fan girls trailing after him wherever he went. Kyouya couldn't bear to have _that_ much attention.

And then he met _her_.

He didn't know what came over him when he first laid his cornflower blue orbs on her petite being. She was so damn beautiful. Her soft and short hair was the color of a mixture between rich chocolate and mahogany wood, a combination that would have been strange or unattractive but on her, it was perfect.

Her face was that of an angel. She had full, Cupid bow shaped lips the color of ripe, luscious strawberries and a button nose and long eyelashes. It was the cutest face the greenhead had ever seen, even after seeing Yuu Tendo, which was actually saying something despite the kid's annoying nickname giving attitude.

Her pale skin was smooth and creamy and unblemished. And her eyes . . . Oh, damn it, her eyes! Those pale blue eyes that shimmered like a tropical ocean or sparkled like wide aquamarines, filled with sweetness and compassion for anyone in need, how they lit up brightly and beautifully whenever she saw a Bey to fix.

Madoka Amano. The mechanic who willingly fixed their Beys whenever they liked.

He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, making him feel extremely lightheaded and almost weightless as his heart plummeted into a never ending tunnel of infinity. Nothing in the world had mattered in that moment. Only her, only that gorgeous, loving princess in the center of the room . . .

After that, they all had several adventures. When Battle Bladers had happened and Kyouya had been defeated by Ryuga, he was pretty sure he heard a high pitched scream before falling into blackness. Madoka's scream. And while he was in a coma, all he had ever thought about was that face, tears shining in her blue eyes, her lips shaping his name . . .

Then came the Championships. Leaving Japan hadn't been that hard, but leaving Madoka had been the most difficult thing he had to do. Then.

After that, Nemesis rose and the Legendary Bladers -him included- had to defeat him. In the end, it hadn't been him or the others. It had been . . .

Kyouya growled inwardly. Gingka Hagane, his redheaded rival.

God, he hated -no, _loathed_\- that infernally giddy Pegasus Blader. Not because he defeated the pine haired blader way too many times to count.

Who defeated Ryuga, the most powerful Blader in the world at that time? Not Kyouya. Gingka. But that wasn't why he hated him.

Who is now the number one Blader in the world and won the Championships? Not Kyouya. Hell, not Masamune Kadoya. It was Gingka. Again. But that still wasn't why Kyouya held a stone cold grudge against the redhead either.

Who defeated Doji, Ryuga, Dr. Ziggurat, Damian (All right, so Kyouya did too, but he didn't get any credit for it.), Rago, Pluto and Nemesis, a freaking god for crying out loud? Not the green haired boy. Gingka Hagane did, that's who! But the greenhead still didn't hate him for that.

It was because he had gotten her, the little princess herself, Madoka.

Kyouya was a lot of things -strong, persistent, determined- but he was never, ever going to play the hero. Gingka always won everything in the end. He was the hero after all, and he got everything that came with that title - the fame, the glory, the reputation. And Kyouya grudgingly believed the redhead deserved all of those things.

But the one thing he didn't deserve? Madoka. Gingka could never treat Madoka like the princess she was fit to be. He couldn't cherish and love her like Kyouya did. He had bet that Gingka didn't feel the way he did around Madoka, like he was whole and special and loved. Gingka already was by his supporters and fans and friends and everything.

But Kyouya didn't say a word. He let them be together, despite the pain it had caused him at first.

The hero always did get the girl. And he was constantly reminded by his pessimistic, snarky side that he was not the hero and should have fought harder. But love made you weak, he had decided.

And what would the lovely brunette girl see in him anyway? He never thanked her for fixing his Bey. Not even when Leone was in terrible shape. He didn't even thank her when she saved Leone from self destruction and Kyouya's own ego, the only time she used a Beyblade and did she use it efficiently? Yes, she did.

He wasn't cute like Gingka, who practically bared, flaunted, _radiated _pure innocence. Sure, Kyouya was attractive and he wasn't vain about it, but he had always felt secretly self conscious about the scars on his face. Was Madoka repulsed by them? Even though he treated them proudly, he always felt like if it was a problem to him.

But then he was assured by the fact that they proved he was flawed and he didn't give a damn about it. Gingka bore no flaws and that looked sort of unnatural at times, like he hadn't endured any hardships like the pine haired boy did.

Still, watching them holding hands and cuddling on the couch together . . . It was like a knife had stabbed him directly through the heart. No, it was like a red hot poker that had stoked the fire and the heat was still fresh on the metal. It skewered past those ice cold barriers firmly laid around his heart and hit its core, stinging him very painfully.

Then came the thorns, their sharp tips scraping the skin of his heart, tearing at his flesh and provoking itches to grab Madoka away from Gingka, poking at every weak spot he had, trying to force the tears out of his sapphire blue eyes, but he dealt with them, as stoic as ever.

The pain slowly, oh, so slowly subsided, fading into a barren wasteland inside of his now fragile heart. He felt cold despite of any heat or warmth around him. He felt empty, no emotion strayed out or in of him. Even eating seemed like the food hit some tunnel and fell into an endless abyss.

Oh, how he wished he had gotten her first. How he yearned to be Gingka, being with Madoka everyday of his life, holding on to her like there was no tomorrow. How he wanted to kiss those lips so much, to touch her . . .

His soul ached and was desperate for her. He hoped in vain that Madoka would realize that she didn't love Gingka and would come running to Kyouya, but all in vain.

The green haired boy still couldn't believe a thick, oblivious guy like Gingka could figure out his feelings so quickly unlike the rest of them, especially Kyouya. He hadn't even realized that he loved Madoka until she announced that she was dating Gingka. That had been a huge verbal slap in the face to him. And boy, did it hurt.

It was the biggest mistake of his life.

He didn't dare believe in it, but the only reason that seemed to satisfy him -or somewhere in that region- was this: It was fate that brought Gingka and Madoka together. Kyouya was never meant for her.

That didn't make him feel any better though.

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

Seeing Gingka take Madoka's small hand in his and giving it reassuring squeezes made the emptiness inside Kyouya grow, expanding so far watching them do it again and again.

Then seeing Madoka's beautiful blue eyes rise up from their clasped hands and lock into Gingka's golden brown ones was even more heartbreaking and frustrating. The twinkle in them that sparked love and all that was so evident in those otherwise painfully lovely eyes of hers that it was almost blinding and the greenhead couldn't stand to look at that.

But what stumped Kyouya most was the question: Why? Why couldn't she ever look at him like she did at Gingka? Why did she look at Gingka like he was her world or the greatest thing since sliced bread? Bread was way more fascinating than the redheaded blader in the greenhead's opinion. At least bread didn't steal his love's heart away from him.

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

Whenever Kyouya saw Madoka alone, whether she was working on Beys or eating or anything when she wasn't with Gingka, something in his mind started saying -no, yelling and screaming, begging- for him to go up to her and finally admit his feelings for her, how he loved her more than anything in the world and why she should love him instead of Gingka.

But then, he always froze, looking at her. The brunette mechanic was probably the only thing that scared him, the fearless lion who hunts alone in the woods.

Looking at her, he couldn't say it, couldn't risk her perfect relationship with Gingka to shatter into little pieces and fragments.

Besides, would it make sense to her? He never showed her that he loved her. He never even acknowledged if they were friends or something even along those lines. Nobody even knew that he liked her like that - not even Benkei or Nile, two of his closest friends.

His chest then always tightened, the words lodged in his throat, choking him and blocking out air. The words sometimes made it to the tip of his tongue but never launched themselves out because of the little sliver of self control he possessed. Or rather, self preservation.

What if she rejected him? Pushed him away, disgusted by his feeling for her? Shouted at him that it would always be Gingka and not him? Like his worst, most horrifying nightmare coming to life.

He then turned around and walked away, his head hung in shame and guilt swelling in every part of his aching heart. Even though he had been trying to save himself from the pain, really, it only caused much more.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

Even when they were in a room stuffed with people, Kyouya could always sense when Madoka was near him because his heart started to hammer against his chest, running a mile a minute. No, a mile a second. She was that intimidating to him.

The sound clogged up his eardrums and he couldn't even hear himself speak, like when he threw a snarky comment at the couple to get a room, just to get them off their topic of conversation or to stop their kissing and cuddling, hoping the sarcasm in his voice was enough to cover up his true feelings.

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

The pine haired boy hated seeing those two dance. Hearing Hikaru Hasama whisper how cute they looked made him want to crush the glass in his hand into sharp shards. The pain of the future cuts may have gotten his mind off of the sickening sight of them. Or maybe not.

It tore him apart. Looking at them might as well have been having to endure well practiced torture by the best of the best torturers. The pain was that unbearable.

She just couldn't see him and there was nothing that could change that. Unless Gingka died, but then she'd probably mourn so hard she wouldn't accept anyone's comfort.

Seeing them kiss, their lips meeting in a supposedly chaste embrace, their hands all over each other's bodies, Gingka's fingers covering Madoka's creamy skin with soft, caring caresses . . .

It was repulsive to Kyouya. Not only that, it broke him, cracked that supposedly invincible armor around the greenhead. He was now weak, vulnerable, dying.

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things_

_I know that I could_

_If only time could just turn back_

The way Gingka looked at the beautiful brunette, Kyouya would look at her like that too if he was allowed. The way Gingka constantly kissed her, bought her gifts, touched her, Kyouya would have done that too.

But just seeing them tossing those lovely looks packed with love and adoration back and forth every minute of the day, it made the other boy want to rip all of his fine green locks out of his skull.

If only.

If only time could turn back, he could get to Madoka before Gingka did and confessed his undying love for her before Gingka did.

Kyouya shouldn't have let himself hope. It was pointless.

_'Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

If time actually turned back -and that was a huge 'if', because it probably won't ever happen- he could have easily said those three words: I love you.

He longed to say them, to tell Madoka he did with his heart, body and soul, but like the other words he was dying to say, they stayed floating inside of Kyouya, making his guilt and depression deepen further.

Much further.

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

He had never wished to be Gingka, not even to be like Gingka, which was pretty difficult since he had everything Kyouya didn't.

But nowadays? He would have given anything to be him. So that he could have Madoka as his own, his own little princess that he could cuddle, embrace, kiss, cherish and spoil to no end.

She was so cute and beautiful and sweet and compassionate and so many other things he could make a list of, which would be no doubt endless.

Kyouya had heard that stupid saying 'Be careful what you wish for', but honestly? What was so bad about Gingka Hagane's life? He defeated every enemy and obstacle in his path way to fame. He had a bajillion friends. And the most obvious, he had the pretty mechanic, the one person Kyouya cared for most and desired from Gingka.

The other things wouldn't be so bad, not to mention he'd be incredibly lucky. Any yahoo could tell Gingka was some kind of lucky charm. He could have been a leprechaun, with the short height compared to the rest of his friends and his red hair and that happy go lucky attitude. A prodigy son, a boy blessed by the gods or heavens or whatever.

Alas, a scar faced boy could dream, right?

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me that you'll call later on_

_'Cause you wanna say good night_

And, God, did he dream. His dreams were so vivid, so full of color and passion. He had imagined a night when the moon was full and bright, shining down on them while they floated over the dance floor, his hands curved around the brunette's small waist. She looked up at him with that sweet smile playing on her pink lips . . .

Then there was the one where he had actually kissed Madoka, the glorious feeling of his lips on hers that he had yearned for, the feel of her soft, creamy skin against his tanned body, the feel of her maroon locks tangled between his fingers, lips trailing over her body, pecking it with several kisses . . .

It had been bliss.

But alas they were all dreams, just figments of Kyouya's imagination.

He wished he got at least one phone call, some form of contact from the girl of his dreams so that he could know that she knew he was around.

But no. Gingka was the one for that department and it was obvious they played that 'You hang up first' game that Kyouya usually saw no point in, but now . . .

_'Cause I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

Kyouya loved Madoka. He always would, but would she love him back.

No, she wouldn't.

_'Cause I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish_

_Oh, how I wish_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

She had made her choice. Gingka Hagane was that choice. Not Kyouya Tategami.

The princess made her choice. She chose the prince who cared for her, not the lonely pauper boy who loved her till the end of time and would follow her to the ends of the Earth. And how that pauper futilely wished he was the prince, just so she would love him back.

But that would never happen. _Unrequited_.

His love would always stay this way.

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

* * *

**Sorry guys and especially Neko-chan if that sucked. But still take a moment please to leave a review. Thanks! See you next time! ;D xoxo -N**


	5. Black Leather (Damian x Selen)

**Whazzup, readers? It's good to be back and giving you another chapter for this fic. I just love writing moments between pairings. *squeal* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. It's not technically my full idea; I just rewrote it a bit from a really cool writer, so thank you for the idea, fellow fanfic writer, guineapiggie. I owe you so much for your excellent inspiration. This is a really long drabble, I think. A/N: If you're curious on why I spell the names different in this fic than in my other fics, I want to stick to the Japanese style in this one. Sorry for any confusion.**

**This is a bit of a present to Chained Princess since I think we both enjoy this strange pairing, me especially.**

**Pairing: Damian x Selen (or maybe Selen x Everyone in the room... Lol)**

**Rating: T for suggestive content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Please read and review and spread the word and most of all, enjoy as usual! If I'm that good... *sweatdrop***

* * *

It was a normal day at HD Academy, the super tall building centered right in the middle of the small city somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania. Or maybe not. Dr. Ziggurat wasn't doing any weird tests today so Team Starbreaker decided to make the most of their holiday and lie around in their loft of a dormitory. Jack sat at the brown wooden table placed in the center of the huge living room, playing solitaire.

Zeo Abyss walked out of the kitchen, carrying a small vat of chocolate ice cream with a gleaming silver spoon being held between his lips. He was wearing a red blazer over a black T-shirt and was barefoot while Jack and his other blue haired team mate were in usual attire. He sat himself down across from Jack and started filling his mouth with tiny scoops of ice cream, the cold dessert shocking his taste buds a bit.

While Jack glared at the reddish brown haired boy with his one visible celery green eye, Damian Hart was sprawled out on the couch a couple meters away from them, obviously engrossed in a novel. He barely paid his two team mates any attention.

Just when Zeo was about to say something to break the uneasy silence between all of them, the electronic door slid open with a satisfying whoosh and in walked a certain Latino blader. The sound of hard heels clicking against the decorated cement floor was heard before the heels touched down on soft carpet. The girl who had entered stopped at the side of the table where she stopped and turned, observing every single part of the room with dark eyes and giving her back to the trio of boys behind her.

"Hmm," she harrumphed thoughtfully and then looked over her shoulder with an infamous smirk that was so alluring to the opposite sex. "Nice place you got here. Hiya, boys."

"Why, Selen," Jack looked up from his laid out cards, flashed her a grin in response and his eyes skimmed over the ravennette's whole body. "Are you going to _deliberately_ try to dress like a dominatrix from now on, hmm?" The pink haired boy's green eye flashed with emerald interest.

While Zeo choked down his current bite of ice cream and gawked at the boy across the table from him, his mouth open and gaping like a goldfish's, Damian watched the scene over the top of his novel, his pointed gray eyes flickering with dark amusement, a small smile playing on his lips.

Selen peered down at her own outfit, a look of mock concern on her dark face. She was wearing a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and silver rhinestones scattered the tough fabric here and there. There was a matching miniskirt, made out of the same colored leather and the light gleamed off the skirt in a bright sheen. She also adorned her inevitable fingerless gloves, which also revealed her nails that were painted a blood red and contrasted against the rest of the black outfit. On her feet were immensely high stiletto heels, also black and laced over her feet with millions of tiny straps. She smirked again, this one very proud. She knew she looked beyond sexy and every one of the boys in the room were enjoying the sight of her, but really she only wanted the attention of a certain blader lazying it up on the couch.

"Well," she shook her head, making the little bun she had wrapped all of her dark night colored hair up in shake a little. "I thought you would appreciate something like, now, wouldn't you, Jack?" She shot him another flirtatious smile.

The green eyed boy returned it again with a dirty smile, his dark blue lips pulling back widely. "I never complained. I do appreciate your outfit. It strangely sends my creative juices flowing. Although," he looked over at Zeo with a dirty look, "I think Zeo having the longest mouth is downplaying it."

The blue eyed blader quickly closed his mouth that had been hanging open very widely, blushing as he stared at Selen.

"Oh, I think I know what juices are flowing inside of Zeo," Damian called out from his side of the room in a deadpan voice, briefly wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Jack and Selen chuckled in unison while the redhead's crimson blush deepened even further as he glared his blue eyes at the blue haired boy. Damian tried to suppress a laugh himself.

"Whatever," he grumbled and continued munching on his ice cream. "But I just can't imagine that Damian over there would get _excited_ by things like that outfit, eh?" Zeo frowned at the said person across the room.

Damian turned away from his book and pinned a sharp, rainwater gray glower at Zeo, who gave his own sky blue stare. Jack smirked.

"Oh, boys, duelling with glares over a woman's love?" Selen laid the back of her gloved hand over her forehead in a dramatic gesture. "How heroic."

The burgundy haired man joined in on her infectious laughter but then turned back and looked curiously at her outfit from head to toe very slowly.

"I think it's the skirt," he finally declared after a strained silence hung in the air in the battlefield between the other two members of Team Starbreaker. He had seized the opportunity to catch a glimpse of her backside in the process as she twirled in the circle again.

Zeo shot him a bewildered look. "What? What about the skirt?" he asked.

"It's short, tight and leather. It gives Selen that dominatrix look." Jack crossed his arms, his solitaire game forgotten. He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nah," argued the other boy, joining him in contemplating the girl's clothes. "Maybe it's the hair."

"Definitely the hair," agreed Damian. "Makes her look older, which isn't exactly good for a woman her age."

"Well," huffed the Latino girl, reaching up to unfasten the pins around the bun. "It was getting hot, so I wanted to cool off a bit. No biggie." She pulled out the hair accessories and let her thick and shiny raven black waves frame around her face. The blue haired boy couldn't help but spare her a look. The way her hair gleamed naturally in the otherwise fluorescent lights was mesmerizing. He had always found Selen Garcia beautiful, no matter how trashy, skimpy or slutty she presented herself.

From the day he had met her, he felt some sort of connection with the black haired girl. Like she understood him despite being cold and heartless and beyond conniving, which he liked as well. There was this confidence and power she bared out like a queen's underneath that bitchy attitude. Not to mention her rocking midriff.

Besides that, she knew what she wanted and how to get it. That was a very admirable quality that Damian had in himself as well.

Selen continued shaking her hair out. She hated when Damian thought she looked bad. She had what normal girls would call a crush on Damian, but unlike those foolish twits, she didn't make it obvious. Using her charm, wit and not to mention outrageous fashion ideas that were odd but cool, she played ultimately hard to get. So what if people thought she was a slut? It only mattered of what she thought of herself. And Damian as well.

And now taking out that bun that she worked hard to make just to impress him, she had to whip out that signature smirk of hers that was so common when she was around him. He didn't hold her gaze for long, but even when he turned away, Selen saw the ghost of a smile on the gray eyed boy's lips.

"Okay then. It's the jacket," announced Zeo, as if that sentence fixed everything.

"No way. The jacket is lovely. Look how the rhinestones glimmer in this light. It's dazzling." Jack's green eyes sparkled as he marveled at her jacket. Selen moved her shoulders back and forth so that they glittered even more. Jack then looked back at the redheaded boy. "Besides, Zeo, everyone wears leather jackets. So it's not the jacket. _You_ wear leather jackets and believe me, you are _far _off from the dominatrix look."

Zeo shot the other boy a disgusted look, his sharp sky blue orbs narrowing in slight confusion. "Maybe because I'm a _boy_?"

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Jack went back to filing his cards in an orderly manner.

"Lovebirds, get a room," snapped Selen and Damian in unison and the blue haired teen gave her a look.

Selen shrugged with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Great minds think alike, don't ya think?"

"Hmm," agreed the other boy and he returned to his novel.

"Then it's the gloves," Zeo continued tentatively until the Brazilian woman shot him a look that could have melted glass. She would not lose the gloves for anything. She loved these gloves.

The green eyed man sighed in exasperation yet again, like he considered Zeo an immature child who was inferior to him, which he probably did believe. "Everyone wears gloves, Abyss. You wear gloves, but-"

"But I'm far off from the dominatrix look, yeah yeah," he finished with a pretentious eye roll. "I'm not going to remind you again that I'm a boy if you won't bother to store it in that 'artist' brain of yours." He made more air quotes and was waving his spoon around for emphasis.

Selen smiled at the little fight ensuing between the boys at the table and then decided to walk over to the couch. She placed herself right in front of Damian.

"What do you think?" she batted her long eyelashes in a flirtatious fashion over her glittering coffee colored eyes, an innocent gesture in comparison to the clothes she was sporting right then.

Damian let his silvery eyes wander over the girl's petite frame very slowly and deliberately because he was the only one who could get away with it and he didn't even bother to hide the small suggestive smile on his lips. "It could be the skirt," he mumbled slowly in an unsure manner, "or maybe not. It has a dominatrix touch, doesn't it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's the skirt," disagreed the ravennette, peering down at her outfit critically. She raised a dark eyebrow back and Damian sighed.

"It's the shoes," the blue haired boy decided after a long time of contemplating, his eyes wandering down her bare legs right down to the strappy stiletto heels. "Definitely the kind of heels dominatrix women wear."

"I'm going to wear them anyway," she declared smugly.

"Didn't say you shouldn't," he agreed, flashing her a huge grin and Selen returned it with a suggestive wink, as dazzling as the shimmering rhinestones sprinkled on the shoulders of her black leather jacket.

* * *

**Was that bad? I hope not. Please tell me what you thought in a review, thanks! Also, check out my other stories, like my main fic, The Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell, which I'm co writing with Chained Princess. The next chapter will be up soon, just be patient, once my partner gets back to her computer.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! xoxo -N**


	6. Golden Love (RyuKaru)

**Happy Fourth of July, everyone! As a native American, I just loved watching the fireworks and eating corn dogs and all that wonderful jazz, so I hope you enjoy those things tonight as well.**

**Today, I will be presenting a yet another long drabble. This is Japan, so sorry, no Fourth of July theme but I promise that there will be some Halloween and Christmas ones if you want. If you want them earlier, please leave a review saying so or PM me the request. I really wish that you love these chapters as much as I love writing them. Please leave reviews or at least favorite if you don't want to leave a review. I'm everything if not negotiating. *shrug***

**This chapter title is all the credit of Neko chan. I thought it would be perfect for this kind of chapter and I hope you agree and aren't mad, please?**

**Pairing: RyuKaru. I love these two together so so so much!**

**Rating: K to T. Somewhere in between for language.**

**Anyway, read on and have fun as I did. :)**

* * *

"Come _on_, Ryuga!" Hikaru Hasama called out in a brusque tone at the closed door a couple meters away. She was currently located at the top of the WBBA building where a shimmering aqua blue rectangle the same color as her hair was also at. The sun's golden rays skimmed over the pool's water, just begging for someone to jump in and disturb the annoyingly peaceful stillness of the water. Hikaru didn't mind it though; she was just like the water itself, calm, cool and collected.

The same, however, did not go for her boyfriend who was currently still inside the men's changing room, changing into his swimwear, which the bluenette's patience was wearing thin at.

This pool was used in summers by employees such as herself who were getting uncomfortable by the raging heat attacking the city at that time. They used it during breaks, the feeling of the cool water against their skin refreshing against the almost palpable heat that was hanging in the air in the stickiest fashion.

The icy haired girl was now tapping her sandal clad foot impatiently. She then kicked off her shoes and threw them to the side by the balcony, feeling the scrape of the tiny stones that provided a floor around the pool. She was already in her swim suit -a bikini, really- and she proceeded to glare at the closed door as she waited for her unbelievably slow boyfriend. Seriously, he could win a Bey battle with a snap of his fingers -just like that- but changing into a pair of swimming trunks? _Noo_, he just had to take his own sweet time about it, didn't he?

"Not getting any younger out here, now, am I?" the impatiently waiting girl tried again and plopped herself down on a beach chair, the leather straps surprisingly warm and sticky. Oh, what did you expect in summer of the country Japan? Hikaru was lucky this wasn't a heat wave. She'd be inside, cooling herself off with a fan. The oceannette folded her tanned arms over her small chest as her amethyst orbs threw invisible daggers at the door.

"_God_, woman! Have patience!" her boyfriend, Ryuga Kishatu responded in a muffled grumble and the icy haired woman just knew he was rolling those wonderful golden eyes around in their sockets at her impatience. "Are you _that_ desperate to get even a glimpse of my glorious abs?"

Now the bluenette rolled her own bluish violet eyes. "Hurry up, then!" she commanded. He was obviously stalling so he didn't have to swim. Ryuga was a fire person. He hated water. Not that he was scared of it, but he felt as if the water was going to 'dispose of his ultimate hotness'. Hikaru had rolled her eyes then too at the ridiculous excuse and she knew he liked water just fine. "I know you claim to hate swimming, but at least you can come out and watch the sunset out here with me." Hikaru had used her own key to sneak them up here and she was not going to let some poor excuse waste her chance at getting to spend some extremely needed quality time with her hunky and super handsome yet bad tempered boyfriend.

"Oh, yes," replied Ryuga with another possible eye roll and his bass voice dripping with complete sarcasm. "I, the Dragon Emperor, was practically born to yearn -no, _strive_\- for sappy, romantic, totally cliched scenarios. Oh, the Sun, a planet, a ball of immense fire that brings such unwanted heat and happiness. I hate to see it leave the sky only to be replaced by the Moon, a gloomy ball of silver toned light that signifies night and-"

"All right!" Hikaru shook her head in exasperation, but she had to let a small smile curve the corners of her pink lips up at the Dragon Emperor's dramatic words. At least she knew he had been paying attention in English class. He always knew how to make her smile as well. "I get it! Now get your ass out out of there now!" ordered the ocean colored haired girl, standing up and placing her hands on her dainty hips.

The door finally swung open and Hikaru tried very hard to keep her mouth and jaw from falling open and hitting the floor. _Damn, he was right_, the oceannette thought with slight contempt and disappointment. _They _are_ glorious._

She was currently staring at Ryuga's tremendously hot and toned body. Flawless olive skin shone in the sinking Sun's rays. His muscular stomach muscles rippled elegantly as he strode confidently toward her, a proud smirk already playing its presence on his full lips. The Sun's golden rays dappled through his small forest of snow white spikes and his golden eyes were lidded as he trailed his lips over her skin.

"All good things come to those who wait," the snowy haired male whispered seductively, his breath irresistibly hot against her tanned skin.

"I guess they do," she laughed, trying to hide the desire in her voice by covering it up with smugness. "We match, you know. Sort of." She looked down at their swimwear outfits.

She was wearing a bikini decorated with several stripes of many different shades of blue some matching her own hair color and eye color. Ryuga was wearing a navy blue, almost black pair of swimming trunks, probably just to cool off from the Sun's rays, but the outfits complimented each other's perfectly.

Hikaru let her smooth eyelids droop over her bright amethyst orbs, enjoying the proximity of her and her boyfriend's bodies and the sharp, musky and delicious scent of the Dragon Emperor's skin. She then pulled away from his grasp, a smile on her soft lips. "Come on," she urged, dragging him by his bare arm over to the railing.

The Sun was indeed dipping lower and lower in the sky into the deep line of the horizon, painting the icy sky's blue canvas with stripes of blood red, light orange, rose pink and faint traces of lavender. Hikaru clutched Ryuga's arm tighter, bringing him closer to her and he, in return, lay his snowy head on her soft bed of light aquamarine locks. They watched the marvelous sunset intently for several moments, at peace, but Ryuga suddenly dragged himself away slowly and came to stand by the the edge of the pool.

"Ryuga?" asked the icy haired girl in a soft and inquiring tone of voice and the snowy haired boy looked back at her with those lovely amber eyes, which were burning and alight with an intense spark, no, flame of passion and desire.

The bluenette felt her own bluish violet eyes brighten and swell with the same emotions and she smiled back, her heart tugging its heartstrings in the beginning of a melody.

Ryuga cocked a finger at Hikaru in a beckoning gesture with a come hither glint in his eye. He was grinning from ear to ear, his teeth glowing pearly white in the dim sunlight.

The other girl didn't hesitate. He didn't need to explain; she just went to him.

She bounded over, crossing the small distance between them in a few easy steps. The girl pounced on the snow haired male, her lips finding his own immediately in a chaste kiss.

Ryuga was still grinning against her mouth and a giggle from the oceannette escaped into their intensely passionate lip lock as the Dragon Emperor backed away, still embracing and kissing Hikaru, and lost his balance. They fell backward into the pool, the water's cold nature stinging their skin at first but they didn't care. Several bubbles swirled around the two people as they kissed, tickling their skins with more pleasurable shivers.

Hikaru felt some indescribable feeling seize her entire body and nerve system. It was warm and fuzzy yet burning with such a scorching intensity that rivaled the Sun's own powerful radiance. It was a whole wave of golden feelings crashing down on the girl like the water itself. It sent millions of butterflies fluttering and swirling around in her stomach and her chest tightened and had tugging sensations inside and made her totally breathless. Ryuga was having a mutual reaction.

They were kissing, having fallen backward into the pool and feeling the bubble float up around them.

Nothing mattered to them at that moment.

They were in love. It was as simple as that.

And neither of them would change that in a million years.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that sweet? Or horrid? Please tell me which one. Again, I give the credit of the chapter's title to BlackCatNeko999; it just suited this situation perfectly, don't you think? I owe one then Neko chan, especially if you thought this chapter was ridiculous. *sweatdrop* Anyway, I'll do some more of these summer themed chapters. So please review or AT LEAST favorite. It's your choice.**

**Thanks again for reading! ;) Good night, Fanfiction!**


	7. Make Believe (KyouMado)

**What's up, guys? I have come back way too soon to give you another chapter for this lovely pairing fic. I just really love writing these. It's like writing all of the ideas that pop into my head into one whole story. It makes keeping track of my ideas so much easier, don't ya think?**

**This time, it's a KyouMado chapter because I love this couple so much. No offense to GinMado shippers; they're cute and sweet and all but not my cup of tea. Anyway, I think I owe you readers happier and funnier chapters than ones about unrequited love, even though I received massive acclaim for that one. Thanks again, Neko chan and Lizzy girl! ;)**

**Pairing: As mention before, KyouMado and some mention of others.**

**Rating: T for language and suggestive content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MFB, just my OC. Also this idea was inspired by another fanfic writer, so thank you again, guineapiggie and TV shows I watch. So don't hate on me just 'cause I added an OC or anything like that.**

**So, yeah, as usual, read, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom, filling the room with warm and relaxing heat. Kyouya Tategami's cornflower blue eyes flew open and he blinked a few times to rub off the morning grogginess. He peered around the room and then at his alarm clock. It hadn't rung like it always did and he had to slam it down with frustration. But the digital device signaled that it was way past his usual alarm setting, that it had already been reset.

His dark eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. His head was still foggy and the green head wondered if he had gotten drunk at a pub somewhere last night, but no. He didn't feel like he had a hangover or recalled going anywhere last night. In fact, he had stayed in this apartment, with . . .

Kyouya looked down at himself and bolted straight up in bed. The bed was unmade. The cream colored satin sheets were tangled up around him and the pillows had small dents in them and even little tears in the fabric. One side of the bed was empty, but the covers were rumpled there too, which meant that someone else had been there too.

Suddenly, the events of last night came back to him. The events that made the pine haired boy both grin in breathless delight and blush, a soft and warm red rising to his cheeks. Did he actually-?

As the boy in the bed tried to reconcile the confusion of where the other person went and disappointment at if that person abandoned him this morning, suddenly his sapphire orbs caught hold of a shadow moving down the hallway towards the room. The shadow soon came into the light, wearing one of his rare white button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up and the end of it hitting mid thigh on her petite frame. Her creamy legs were bare as she walked barefoot into the room, two mugs of steaming coffee in her hands and a sweet and angelic smile present on her rosebud pink lips. Her blue eyes were sparkling amorously at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Madoka Amano whispered softly, the sunlight making her maroon locks glow warmly. She handed him one of the hot mugs. "I made you a coffee."

"So it wasn't a dream," replied Kyouya, taking a tentative sip from the mug. His tongue was scalded by the hot, bitter taste of it, but he didn't care. He needed the stimulus. He smiled at her over his cup of coffee.

"No, it wasn't a dream. Even though, I think you've had that kind of dream before, right?" She raised an eyebrow slyly at the green head, who smirked again, but tried to push down the warmth rising to his cheeks again.

Kyouya attempted to clear his thoughts, but all he could think about what had happened last night. Kissing on that very bed, tugging off each other's clothing with impatience, their limbs intertwining in a hot with passion embrace . . .

He blinked. "Well, I loved it." He just couldn't stop smiling at her, which was very rare for the Leone blader.

"Yeah, me too. Our first time." The brunette smiled again, but it soon faded as she bent her head down, almost shyly as her mane of maroon hair fell around her face like a curtain, which made Kyouya's fingers itch to brush them out of the way. He couldn't stand not looking at that beautiful face of hers.

"Are we telling them?" Madoka finally asked, looking back at him with those lovely aquamarine eyes that sparkled with so much light.

"No," Kyouya said immediately. "It doesn't concern them, does it? Besides, we've kept it secret this long. Why should we tell them now?"

"Because I'm pretty sure the others will get pissed off if they found out and we didn't say anything about it. Don't you think that will happen?"

Kyouya did think about it. Depending on usual reactions, Gingka would be shocked, Masamune and King would laugh and tease Kyouya and Madoka's asses off mercilessly being the horny idiots they are, Tsubasa and Ryuga would probably be calm for the former but the latter would definitely not care at all. And the other girls would probably rejoice by jumping and squealing and gushing and doing whatever girls did when they found out about secret relationships that had been going on for a while. Not to mention Yu, who was way too young to understand any of that stuff. He didn't really see any pissed off reactions in the bunch of friends they had required. He was more worried about what everyone would do after that. Everyone tried to interfere with relationships, trying to 'help', like they did with Hikaru and Ryuga, the latter getting totally mad in the end and blowing everything to bits with L Drago.

The green head just shuddered at the thought. "Not really, but come on, Princess," he crooned, using the nickname he always utilized with her. She was just like one, as graceful and regal and beautiful as one. "Can't we just keep it to ourselves again?"

The brunette girl sighed in exasperation, but then smirked again. "Okay, sweet pea."

Kyouya grimaced. "Don't call me that." His hand then trailed up her pale arm, his fingers dancing along her skin as he finally reached the collar. He proceeded to slowly yet deliberately pick apart the buttons, revealing inches of bare chest.

Madoka smiled, obviously knowing where he wanted to go and was happy to oblige. "Well, I do have the day off, don't I? And we'll all be hanging out here later, so I guess I get to stay twice."

"Yes, you do. But," he pouted with mock concern, "what should we do?"

"We could get something to eat." The giggling girl happily played along.

"Oh, yeah. Your cooking's fantastic. Or we could watch some TV." Their noses were barely touching each other's and Kyouya could smell the girl's delicious scent of sweet, soft vanilla, the creamy smell matching the tone of her porcelain skin.

"Yes. Or maybe this." She then leaned in, a laugh escaping her soft lips and a huge grin spreading across her face, flashing out pearly white teeth. Her lips found his own and he groaned against her as their bare bodies pressed together again. His fingers sought out her hair, digging into the mass of warm and soft curls while Madoka buried her own digits in his fine pine green locks. Their mouths battled for dominance, which Kyouya won as usual and needles of pleasure scraped against his nerves inside of him, just as soft and subtle as the thick, dark maroon eyelashes brushing against his cheeks . . .

"Kyouya! I'm here!" an all too familiar voice called out from far away, deep in the apartment. The pine haired boy's blue eyes flew open widely and he broke away from the kiss, breathing hard.

"Oh my God!" he gasped, tremendously startled at the sound. The mechanic tucked away in his arms seemed much less concerned but she yelped in surprise as Kyouya dragged himself down to the floor, her following in the process, the covers tangling up between them as they fell to the floor with a soft thud.

They both immediately jumped to their feet, having been safely hidden away by society and breathlessly committing acts of love. But now, they were extremely frazzled and they clutched the nearest things to cover their naked bodies at the sound of another voice in the apartment. Kyouya was donning the covers like a cream Greek like toga and Madoka hid her small frame behind a pillow that had been discarded on the floor.

"Oh my God," Kyouya breathed again, still trying to cover himself up with the cover while a million thoughts rushed into his brain at once.

The girl had recognized the voice as well and turned toward the boy, a look of bewilderment present on her soft features. "I thought you said Nile was in Egypt," Madoka said with an inquiring tone as she raised a dark eyebrow.

"He was in Egypt!" Kyouya responded back in a hurried manner and looked around the room. He then fixed his eyes on something to the side. "He's not supposed to be here." A memory then flashed into his mind, about Nile telling him over the phone that he was returning from Egypt and would check in with him first like he always did when he came to Japan. Kyouya had sighed and replied with a bored "Whatever", but now he closed his eyes, trying to prevent an eye roll at his stupid, lacking memory drive and groaned internally. He gestured over to what he was looking at. "Hide," he ordered in a hushed tone.

"What?" Madoka replied, incredulous.

"Hide," he repeated in a more forceful voice, shaking his hands for emphasis.

"Are you serious?" she pursed her lips, obviously vexed, but Kyouya was too busy hearing Nile say, "Hey, where are you?"

"Now." The green haired man ushered her quickly across the room and pushed her gently toward the closet door that was ajar. "Get in the closet."

"No!" she argued in an obstinate manner, her blue eyes angry. "I am not getting in the closet."

"Get in the closet!" he hissed very quietly as he heard Nile's telltale footsteps getting louder, telling him that he was closing in on his room and they were running out of time. "Go!"

Madoka pouted and groaned in annoyance and vexation, but managed to hustle into the closet and pull the door open just as the Egyptian boy walked in.

"What did I miss?" he asked, looking around the room, unaware of what went down in that very room.

"Nothing much, except perhaps my doorbell," Kyouya glared at him with sapphire daggers.

"Sorry about that. Just got back and everything, so a simple 'Hello' would do." Nile shrugged, his emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness at seeing his team mate again.

"Yeah, welcome back and all that," the green head muttered, still sitting on the bed. Nile wasn't taking a clue, was he? But his blue eyes widened in horrified surprise as he saw Madoka's black bra draped haphazardly on the floor a few feet away. Luckily, the Egyptian boy hadn't noticed it yet. He quickly yet subtly kicked under the bed with his foot when Nile wasn't looking. The other boy finally looked back and his eyes narrowed at Kyouya's bare chest.

"So what are you doing?"

"Making the bed. What does it look like?" he grumbled sarcastically. "Now, you should go see the others. We're all meeting here in the afternoon, so you can come back then. Meanwhile, can I at least put my clothes on?"

Nile finally seemed to notice and blinked in confusion, then nodded his head, his spring green eyes wide with curiosity at why he was naked in the first place. "Of course. You get to that. See you later."

"Yeah, whatever," the green head threw the usual sentence at the walking out boy. But Kyouya felt a soft material hit the back of his head. It was his shirt. He looked back at the closet with a rueful glance and briefly met the narrowed aqua blue orb shooting daggers at him. He shrugged helplessly and he heard the brunette girl inside scoff.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was indeed hanging out in Kyouya's apartment. Nile sat on the long sofa while his girlfriend, Katherine Kishatu lay her head in his lap and flipped casually through a magazine, her signature red wine color tinted shades placed over her eyes despite the lack of sunlight or outsideness.

Her brother, Ryuga carried the same stoic expression as he sat in a chair and blankly stared at the television while Yuu Tendo sat in front of him on the floor, his puppy dog emerald orbs watching the screen intently as Spongebob danced across the pixels.

Tsubasa leaned against the wall and was watching the two younger boys, King and Masamune, who were currently sitting on the floor as well, laughing their heads off at something ridiculous. Katherine gripped at her ear frantically, as if she experienced a horrible static sound at a radio station.

"Shut up, you two!" she grumbled in that cold and harsh way she always dismissed the two troublemakers, glaring at them with what would have been chestnut brown eyes, but were shielded by her sunglasses.

Ryuga's girlfriend, Hikaru Hasama whisked herself out of the kitchen with a plate full of warm chocolate chip cookies, which Yuu yelled an excited "Cookies!" at. He ran over and snatched one and grinned up at the bluenette between a mouthful of cookie. "Thanks, Hippety Hop," he cried out in between another mouthful, coming out in a muffled voice. Hikaru smiled back and then pecked Ryuga on the cheek, who blinked and actually blushed. He was only so used to public displays of affection.

"Ooh, Ryugie's blushing," Katherine piped up in a mocking voice, using Yuu's occasional nickname for the Dragon Emperor. The snowy haired male glared over at his younger sister with his amber orbs, but Kat shrugged it off.

"Oh, Kitty Cat's only teasing," Yuu dismissed innocently. "By the way, where's Yo Yo?"

"God, kid, quit calling me that!" the Leone wielder growled as he walked into the living room and plopped himself down in a chair.

"Okay, Yo Yo."

Kyouya rolled his eyes at the ignorant child while the others chuckled in amusement. Suddenly, Madoka came out of the kitchen, an expression showing a perplexed feeling evident on her face.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" she inquired, looking around the room.

"Nope," Kyouya dismissed as he still glared at the little blond boy perched down on the floor, not even bothering or looking around to see if she dropped it anywhere.

Katherine actually made some attempt by peering around the flat at one eighty degrees before shaking her head and returning to her magazine. "Nada over here."

"We'll find it," Masamune reassured quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Maybe you left it in the kitchen," suggested Hikaru, looking at her brunette friend with concern. The other girl shook her head, saying she had already checked there and patted the back pockets of her jeans again for the umpteenth time, seeing if the device had magically showed up.

"Maybe we should play make believe," said Katherine sarcastically, giving Madoka an amused stare.

"Huh?"

"Pretend that your phone is here. Where would it be?"

Madoka was beginning to get annoyed at the brunette, her temper flaring but she coolly responded, "Katherine, there's no time for games. I probably left it at the B-Pit."

"You sure?" King muttered absentmindedly as he keyed in the petite girl's number into his own phone. Soon, a faint musical ringing sounded through the apartment.

Kyouya's eyes fractionally widened and he quickly pushed down any evident guilt, but Madoka couldn't help but let a fierce blush rise to her cheeks. She made sure not to look over at Kyouya, who now looked nonchalant about everything and hoped anyone who saw her blush perceived it as a furious one.

"That can't be," she whispered and Masamune walked down the hallway. Towards Kyouya's room. _Uh oh_.

"Well, well," Tsubasa smiled knowingly as he leaned against the door's threshold to Kyouya's room as Masamune crouched down on the floor and brought up a buzzing cell phone from near the bed.

"Now how did that get there?" Masamune grinned as well, his voice curious. His chocolate brown orbs sought out Kyouya's sapphire ones. The green head shrugged.

"Must have mistaken it for mine," he mumbled. Madoka had to admire his fearless yet lazy attitude toward this. Kyouya was excellent at not showing any guilt or in fact any emotion.

Besides, the phone must have gotten there last night when it slipped out of her jeans' pocket. Along with the rest of her clothing. Kyouya's following in the process.

"You mistook Madoka's phone for yours," repeated the silver haired man, doubt and disbelief evident in his deep voice, a silver eyebrow raised and his gold eyes flickering with amusement.

"Yeah. I never use it anyways, so when I went to pick up Leone the other day, I must have taken her phone instead of mine." Kyouya shrugged again, like that solved the whole puzzle. "Simple mistake."

"Or excuse," Katherine muttered under her breath, but only Nile heard and he frowned down at his girlfriend.

"Well, yeah," Masamune agreed.

"But why would it be on the floor?" questioned Tsubasa, still playing detective, which was beginning to bug the questioned man a lot.

"I leave it on the bed, so it must have fallen off. Why must you have exact facts, Tsubasa?" Kyouya shook his head in a joking manner.

"There could be another reason behind it."

"Like what?"

Tsubasa just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," the pine haired man breathed. "You believe I have some weird, perverted attraction to the mechanic who fixes my Bey every time I ask her and that's why I have her phone. So I can sleep by it every night and creepily dream about her." He finished the sarcastic rant with rolling his cornflower eyes around in their sockets.

"Your words, not mine," the other man said, raising his hands in an innocent gesture.

Kyouya rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, Tsubasa. You've solved the mystery, all right."

"Guys!" Hikaru said, clapping her hands together. "Now that this is out of the way, who's up for snacks?"

"Me!" Yuu shouted happily.

* * *

As soon as everyone left, Madoka stood in the doorjamb, her arms crossed and she glared at her secret boyfriend, who standing in front of her, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"So are you now going to apologize for hiding me in your closet?" she said. Her words had a dangerous bite to them and made Kyouya feel even more guilty.

"Look, Nile just showed up and I acted on instinct."

"Instinct? Were you embarrassed for Nile to see me?" Secretly, Madoka was hurt by the actions and believed he actually did feel that way.

"No way, Princess," he dismissed, grabbing her hands and pressing them against his warm chest. She gasped at their proximity. She was still surprised to know that he was hers, and she was his. She had dreamed of what had happened that night for a long time and now that they had actually done it, she felt so delighted that their relationship was at the next level. She then smiled up at his tanned face.

"Alright. I guess I forgive you."

"Well, you can't stay mad at me and my hotness for long, now, can you?" he grinned, a smug color to his voice but that only made her giggle, flashing him that smile he cherished so much. His hand trailed up to her cheek and their lips met in another chaste kiss, but soon turned into a battle of the clash between lips, tongue and teeth. Madoka broke it off, her cheeks flushed pink and her cerulean blue eyes sparkling.

"But that was a close shave today. Both times."

"Yeah," Kyouya breathed out. "We have got to be more careful."

"I'm glad you're not blaming me. But still, that thing with Nile," she shook her head helplessly. "That was not your finest hour."

"Oh, come on!" he groaned. "I thought you were over that." Suddenly, a hopeful light glinted in his wide, guileless eyes. "But . . . maybe I could make it up to you."

Madoka smirked again and stepped forward, their bodies closer than ever. His voice had dropped to a husky whisper and being his perceptive girlfriend, she knew exactly he wanted. "Well, now we are alone. I suppose since we also know Nile isn't going to barge in here unexpectedly, we could go for round two." Her smooth, pale eyelids drooped over her eyes as she leaned toward his face, their lips inches -no, centimeters- away.

Kyouya swallowed. She was so close, her blue eyes flaring with deep desire. Her voice was as low as his. She was all sultry and sexy, the Madoka Amano only he knew. "Actually, it's more like round five."

She laughed again and pushed him down on his back onto the bed, instantly straddling his waist. "But this time, my lead."

He grinned widely back, happy to oblige. "Anything you want, Princess."

* * *

"Didn't you notice anything about them?" Katherine snapped at Nile as they walked down the street. It was night time and the street lamps provided golden glows for light, giving the empty street an eerie yet mellow aura.

The Egyptian boy narrowed his green eyes at his brunette girlfriend. "Notice what about them?" he asked innocently, not catching on to what she was talking about.

"Argh! They're sleeping together, Nile, you oblivious idiot!"

"Who?"

The brunette glared at him angrily from behind her sunglasses. "Kyouya and Madoka, duh!"

"How do you know?" Nile was just there this morning and he didn't sense anything that screamed 'sex' to him.

"Because didn't you notice anything off about them this afternoon? Her phone had just magically appeared in his bedroom?" she raised a dark eyebrow at him. Sometimes, Nile didn't get her aloof attitude but that just interested him more.

"No, not really," he answered truthfully and slowly, throwing her a questioning glance with his spring leaf green orbs as they walked down the street. "But just because they're close doesn't mean they are romantically involved."

"They aren't romantically involved!" Katherine swore that sometimes Nile was the dumbest guy at romance in the world. He wouldn't know it unless it came back to bite him in the butt. "You don't need romance for sex, Nile."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah, save us, I mean. But you can't honestly look at them and go with that 'just friends' option. right?"

"I honestly can."

"He got her a coffee a couple of days ago. Now what does that tell you?"

"I wasn't there."

"Nile," she said warningly.

"Alright, that just proves he's bringing a drink that will wake her up after all that work she does on those Beys at night. It's like a thank you gesture for fixing Leone, right?" He looked at her hopefully, raking a hand through his orange and chocolate brown locks.

Nile knew she was wearing sunglasses, but he could tell that her eyes were wide as she froze on the sidewalk and stared at him. She probably wanted to either slap herself of him. He hoped it was neither.

Luckily, that did happen. But instead she groaned once again in frustration. "No! Because he's banging her brains out, Nile!"

"I didn't see any banging."

"Whatever. Just go back to today and look really closely at the details. What did you notice?"

Nile sighed and looked upwards, as if he were trying to remember. He recalled walking into Kyouya's bedroom, when he was half naked, or perhaps _fully_ naked. Then that afternoon, Madoka's phone was found in his bedroom, the exact room Kyouya was naked in that morning. Also, Madoka had been blushing when Masamune found the phone and was looking everywhere except Kyouya. And once, the Egyptian boy remembered when Kyouya had come back from the B-Pit with Madoka, rubbing at his face to clear up what now looked suspiciously like red lipstick and Madoka's clothes had been rumpled and her hair was messed up.

Seeing the recognition on Nile's face, the brunette girlfriend smirked and crossed her arms in self satisfaction and smugness. "Well?"

"I guess you're right. How much do I owe you?" the boy asked with a sigh.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

"If it has anything to do with banging your brains out, I'd rather get you a coffee," he suggested sarcastically with a smirk.

She shook her head. "Nah. We'd be throwing each other around the room, fighting about who gets to be on top, right?"

"We already do that, babe." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"We do, don't we? Well, honey, it's my turn as always." And grabbing him by his collar, she pushed him up roughly against the lamp post and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that 'cause I loved writing it. Please take a moment to review and tell me if it was good or bad. Thumbs up or thumbs down? See you guys soon! xoxo -N**


	8. Beat The Heat (Masamune x Madoka)

**Hey again! I'm back. Thank you for waiting and all of your views, although some favorites and reviews would be nice. -.- But at least you don't hate these chapters.**

**As I said a few chapters ago, I would be putting some season themed chapter. This one is of summer because I've always wanted to put a chapter of this idea.**

**This chapter is in dedication to Neko chan since I know she loves this pairing as I do, albeit KyouMado is my number one OTP. :D I love Masamune so much, almost as much as Kyouya.**

**Pairing: Masamune x Madoka**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: Has an envelope appeared in my mailbox showing I now own MFB? *excitedly opens mailbox then frowns in disappointment* No, unfortunately . . . *sniffles*  
**

**Please grab your popcorn, read on and enjoy! P.S. Leave reviews or favorite at least so I know you care.**

* * *

"Damn it!" Masamune Kadoya swore out loud as he sprawled out on the couch in the B-Pit's basement. It was the middle of summer in Japan and what had started as a nice, refreshing season to the city now became a huge torture center. A gigantic heat wave had crashed over the area of Metal City, encasing everything in sticky humidity. Sweat sparkled on everyone's skin and most people now stayed indoors, putting their air conditioners and fans up to full blast. Either that, or going to the pool and occupying it like your own bathtub, which then the lifeguards threw you out after a couple of hours, probably wanting their jobs to end.

Now the black haired boy was lying on the comfortable piece of furniture, churning fans surrounding him like a minefield. His clothes were glued to his damp skin, making his body feel way too uncomfortable for his liking. His dark hair was pasted down to his skull and he was constantly trying to stick it back up, which managed on its own right now, so he had to be proud of his hair's strength. No one else was around except his mechanic friend, who was now stomping down the stairs with a pile of small boxes stacked in her gloved hands.

Seriously, who wears gloves in this weather? Masamune frowned internally at the brunette girl's weird fashion idea.

"What?" Madoka Amano snapped as she placed the boxes on the counter. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, her cerulean blue eyes shooting daggers at him, but Masamune could see the sheen of sweat glimmering on her pale skin.

"I think I'm getting a migraine," blurted out the boy on the couch, pressing his fingers to his temples. His smooth eyelids were shut on his chocolate brown eyes. "Or heat stroke or whatever you call it."

"You only get heat stroke if you have excessive exposure to the Sun," informed the girl, wholly not bought over by his excuse, which was obvious by her ocean blue eye roll. "Besides, I got us water." She passed him a glass and a pitcher of ice cold water. He snatched the pitcher away and pressed it against his aching forehead. The heat was really getting to him and the contact of the freezing condensation was refreshing.

"Thanks," he muttered, his dark eyes flashing with faint gratitude. The girl flipped her soft maroon locks out of her eyes and he raked a hand through his sweaty, black spikes of hair.

"Do you mind?" Madoka took the pitcher back from his grip and poured them water into their respective glasses. She handed him his glass and gently propped him up so she could have her own space on the couch, sinking into the comfy leather.

"Thanks," Masamune said again. "And sorry. I'm getting so grumpy in this damn heat."

"You and me both," agreed the brunette and raised her glass. "To autumn."

"Oh, I wish," said the black haired boy and clinked the corner of his glass with hers. They both then guzzled down the contents greedily, the ice sending cooling saves through their skins. Masamune wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed a little. He drank too fast, but it wasn't much of a problem. He did everything fast, his drinking, his battles, his talking. His talking especially.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" groaned Masamune, instantly bored.

"There's nothing much," shrugged Madoka helplessly. "We could watch TV, but there's nothing really interesting on. We could always listen to music."

"No thanks. I've had enough Adele for a lifetime."

"She's plain awesome, Masamune. You're just jealous that you're not the number one singer." The brunette smirked slyly.

"I'm not aiming to be the number one singer. What about you? You aiming to be the number one Beyblade mechanic?"

"I think I'm the only Beyblade mechanic out there," she said and shrugged again.

"Then that's cheating. There's nobody to challenge," the ravennette replied, rising from the couch to slump down in the leather armchair. He needed to sit up or he was going to get dizzy. "But in my opinion, you are the best mechanic out there."

The girl smiled gratefully, rose pink color rising to her pale cheeks. "Thanks."

"But by God, couldn't you whip up some kind of Beyblade fan that could send off shock waves or whatever to fan off this annoying heat wave?" complained the boy across from her with a vexed frown, a crease in his handsome face.

"Beys don't work that way," Madoka said and a peal of laughter escaped from her soft pink lips and Masamune looked like he had never heard anything so marvelous.

"Well, damn," Masamune swore again, using the word for the third time today. He snagged a paper back book to fan himself with. "Whatever. Sometimes, this isn't bad. This could be the best part of summer. Being hot is the new summer sexy, both appearance and body temperature wise."

"I so doubt it. And besides, there's nothing else?"

"Yeah. There are bikinis, sweat and beach volleyball."

"Is that all?"

"Yup," agreed the boy, popping the 'p'.

"Uh huh," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She then fixed her aqua blue orbs on him with an amused stare. "Well, for me, I prefer trunks, sweat and basketball. What you just listed is what boys like about summer."

"Oh well."

A bead of glittering sweat then trickled down from the boy's forehead and down his neck. Madoka turned away, swallowing hard. She then began to fan herself with a magazine in one hand and used the other hand to flap her shirt up and down, sending very tiny waves of air down her chest.

"You're only going to get hotter that way," informed Masamune, watching her intently with his dark brown orbs.

"Oh yeah, and being lazy and sitting in a chair is so much better, eh?" She arched a maroon eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I've got a better idea, if you don't mind." She opened her mouth to ask what he was going to do, but he rose up from his seat and easily shucked off his sweatshirt in one smooth motion, his bicep muscles flexing irresistibly. His T shirt underneath followed soon after, both articles of clothing landing in a small heap on the floor. Masamune kicked off his sneakers and socks, only leaving him in his jeans.

"Oh," was all the brunette girl could say as the ravennette sat back down. She couldn't help but let her sky blue orbs wander heavily over his bare chest, which was toned and tanned like a model's. Well, he did work out at the Dungeon Gym, so what did you expect?

"Like what you see, Miss Amano?" asked the boy smugly, feeling her eyes on him.

She rolled her eyes at his so called formality. "Is it a crime?"

"Maybe." He flashed her a huge flirtatious grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. The brunette blushed, but frowned to play off the look.

"Whatever," sighed the girl. "You're a jerk." But she also felt like taking off her clothes. The heat was now becoming unbearable. She looked down at the annoying layers that were only helping the heat out.

Masamune caught this and groaned softly. "God, Madoka. I'm not going to rape you if you're going to take some clothes off." The suggestion was innocent enough, but the brunette wondered in semi delight what would happen if she discarded her shirt at least.

"We're not playing strip poker," countered Madoka.

"You want to?"

She grinned but then took off her T shirt, revealing a loose tank top for an undershirt and peeled off her sticky jeans, showing that she had on boy shorts for underwear. She raised a single eyebrow at Masamune. "What do you think?"

Masamune blinked, obviously enjoying staring at her petite yet curvy figure underneath but kept his expression neutral, even a little embarrassed. He shifted his dark gaze away from her body to her bare feet then back to the floor. "Uh, cute . . . ?" he murmured absentmindedly, scratching the back of his head.

Madoka pursed her lips then pouted her full, rosebud pink lips at him, looking mock offended. _Since when does the great Masamune Kadoya suddenly play hard to get?_ she thought wryly, a small smirk finding its way to her lips. She then rose off the couch and strutted slowly over to the boy, who was now looking scared since he caught the glint of mischief in her narrowed blue eyes.

_Uh oh, _Masmune grumbled at himself._ I'm in trouble._

"Cute," repeated the brunette, now right in front of him. She then draped one bare leg over his lap and rested herself there like a chair. "Anything else?" Her fingers walked along the curve of his left shoulder.

"Uh, well-" he stammered. She pressed her body against his, her hips grinding a little across his and his eyelids drooped over his chocolate brown orbs and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Come on, sugar," she whispered in his ear. "What do you want?"

Masamune was becoming very, very distracted at that moment and then he squirmed a little when she found out the spot where he was ticklish. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open and he hollered out, "The beach!"

"What?" Madoka had been that close to leaning her head near his face, but she paused for a minute.

"The beach. Do you want to go to the beach? You know, to cool off?" suggested the boy underneath her.

She dipped her head so close that their noses were side by side and their lips were a millimeter away from each other. "Hmm," she mused quietly, her breath still on his lips. "Maybe. Sure, let's do that."

His lips parted a little to let Madoka's own pair mesh with his but she suddenly jumped out of his lap and walked over to the closet. He couldn't help but feel super disappointed. His so called self preservative senses had kicked in because they thought Madoka was dangerous, which she pretty much had been a few minutes ago. They would have made out on the counter right now if he hadn't interrupted. Masamune didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Maybe the former since now they were heading to place to cool off.

"Here you go," Madoka tossed him a pair of swimming trunks. "Let's go."

* * *

Once Madoka got her Jeep started, they cruised on to the beach and Masamune slipped on his sunglasses, the dark lenses shielding his dark eyes from the rays of the blazing Sun. Music streamed out of the radio and the boy was now glad he suggested to go the beach.

They didn't even bother wearing clothes over their swimsuits. Masamune had no shirt on and Madoka only had one of those dress-towels over her bikini.

It wasn't as packed as Masamune suspected. Apparently, a lot of people did want to go to the beach and there were kids scurrying around, chasing after flying Frisbees, teenagers splashing each other with drops of water and adults sprawled out on the sand, trying to catch a tan.

Masamune looked around and saw a bunch of teens jumping off a small cliff into the water, ending with a huge splash. He grinned, instantly thrilled by the idea.

"Oh, I so dare you to jump off that," Masamune challenged, gesturing to the cliff.

Madoka had been peeling her towel off her pink bikini and looked at where he was pointing. Her aqua blue orbs widened in astonishment. She shook her head vigorously. "No way."

"Yeah way. Come on!" The black haired boy grabbed her hand and proceeded to tug her all the way up the cliff, where he momentarily looked down to see how high up it was. Not so bad. There weren't any rocks or anything else that would have killed them and the water looked deep enough not to kill them once they dove in.

"Please, Masamune!" begged the brunette, hiding her face with her dark hair. "I have a terrible fear of heights."

"Baby, we've faced Team Starbreaker, Dr. Ziggurat, the Garcias, Rago, Pluto and Nemesis himself. There is no way a little height is going to scare you," he said, raising a single eyebrow in doubt.

She glared at him. "Still, I-"

But Masamune grabbed her and they both tumbled down to the ocean, Madoka screaming in the process. Air rushed past their skin and the ocean was coming in fast. Then there was the slightly painful slap of water against their skin and now they were submerged in thick water.

Masamune simply kicked his legs and they both floated upwards. Madoka sucked in a deep breath once their heads popped out of the ocean and then she shoved her small and delicate hands between his shoulder blades in outrage.

"Masamune!" she cried, her blue eyes flaming. "You could have killed us!"

"But I didn't," shrugged Masamune. "You have to admit, that was fun."

"No, it was most certainly _not_ fun! My, God, you can be such a ruddy bastard, you know."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?" And he pulled her back under the water, placing his lips square on hers, bubbles swirling around them.

It was the best damn underwater kiss ever.

* * *

They sure did beat the heat at the beach, splashing themselves with water and scrambling after each other on the scorching coarse sand. It was blissful until Madoka had slapped some ice cream on Masamune's chest. He shot daggers at her with his steel black eyes while her body shook helplessly with mirth, an angelically sweet and innocent smile on her lips, but the mischievous twinkle in her aqua eye suggested otherwise.

"It's not funny!" argued the black haired boy, wiping away the sweet with a napkin when they sat back down in the car.

"Oh, come on. Just a little?" she said between laughs, which only made Masamune even more annoyed. He then turned away stubbornly and stared out the window, possibly forgetting all the fun they had that day. That made Madoka frown and she continued to drive on with a frown on her pretty face.

Once they got home, Masamune stormed into Madoka's room and into the bathroom to wash off the remaining salt water and ice cream. Madoka dried herself off and sat perched on the bed, waiting patiently for the boy to come out.

The door swung open and he stalked out, still looking mad as he looked at the brunette. She sighed and stood up from her place on the bed.

"Look, Masamune," she began. "It was only a bit of fun. Get over it."

"You want me to get over you embarrassing me at the beach?" he demanded incredulously, looking more annoyed by the minute as he crossed his arms.

Madoka's body tensed a little, as if expecting a fight. "No one else saw and it wasn't like I recorded it to post it on Facebook."

"Yeah? Well, you can just-" But Madoka had easily crossed the room and crashed her lips against his in a proper kiss, instantly jamming her tongue for entry into his mouth. He immediately responded, battling against her own mouth for dominance and pushing her down onto the bed, his body pinning her down.

They briefly broke apart, breathing hard. Madoka sighed, letting the remaining tension drift away from her petite form. "You are right. I apologize."

Masamune smirked a little at that, but did not say anything about her getting back up, loving how their limbs were wrapped together passionately. When her fiery anger dissipated, as well as the tension from her muscles, she always looked small, not necessarily in a bad way, but like like her anger made her bigger than she actually was. The black haired boy enjoyed the moments when they were complementary, in harmony and in sync with one another. He also delighted in when he could just wrap his arms around her petite frame like he did now, leaving him to rest his dark head and his face in her gleaming maroon hair. He pressed his lips in to the curve of her throat, inhaling her sweet candy like scent deeply.

She turned to face him, a small smile spreading slowly on her lips. "What? No unbecoming arrogance or some number one related line about you being the number one kisser?"

"I need no further help of that, since I have you as evidence, right?" He kissed her, a simple velvet press of his lips, thin lips skimming across her smiling, full pink ones. "You're the light of my world, Madoka," he whispered candidly in her ear.

The brunette sighed again in contentment as he rolled his hips against hers and pressed feather light kisses in a trail down her swan like neck.

She then whispered, "You'll always be my number one, Masamune."

* * *

**Well, thumbs up or thumbs downs? Please leave your opinion in a review or at least favorite and follow. The next chapter for the Fine Line of Heaven and Hell will be along soon, when my partner receives the doc I sent her and check it out if you haven't read it. Thanks so much to all of you who care enough to review! See ya later! -N**


	9. Emergency (Ryo x Hikaru)

**Back again! Now, guys, I beg of you readers very kindly if you would leave reviews or favorite or whatever your style is, but ignorance is not bliss to me, unless it's coming from some pervert or someone I hate, then it's fine, but I don't hate you guys since you've put up with my stories so far.**

**Anyway, this is for you people who enjoy forbidden love and/or romance. Unfortunately, my very conservative friend (She used to think RyuKaru didn't make sense and ships Hikaru x Tsubasa) hates this pairing but I think it's pretty cool. It's probably because I crush on those incredibly attractive and hot doctors on House M.D. Chase is my favorite, but that's totally off topic.**

**Another thing: Most of these chapters don't have any connection, so if one couple happened in a chapter doesn't mean it's in this one.**

**Pairing: Ryo x Hikaru**

**Rating: T for some language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MFB, just brief OC. (Again, OC-haters, I don't care if you hate them. I think it's cool that people would like adding in their own characters to make MFB even more interesting.)**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

_"HIKARU HASAMA!"_

The said girl was raking a brush through her icy blue locks and immediately froze into a stiff position once she heard her name being hollered through her door. She cast an uneasy but still annoyed look with her amethyst orbs at what was waiting outside for her.

There were only a very minimum amount of people in her living room at this time of morning, but considering who they were, the bluenette should not have expected a peaceful and quiet morning. She cursed herself for believing that way.

She pulled on her dark blue articles of clothing that she always wore when she was going for work and swung the wooden door belonging to her room open. She braced herself for something to be thrown over at her tall frame, but nothing came. She peeled open her squeezed shut eyelids and peered curiously around the room. Nothing was wrong.

Except for the tangle of limbs in the center of the room.

Hikaru sweatdropped. Nothing was totally wrong, except for Kyouya Tategami and Ryuga Kishatu shooting daggers at each other with their gold and cornflower blue orbs over Ryuga's younger sister, Katherine's dark head of hair.

The brunette caught sight of her and sighed in relief. "Finally, Hikaru!" she exclaimed quite loudly and the icy haired girl saw the thin white cords snaking down to a small and sleek, hot pink iPod pinned to the hem of her short sleeve, the beginning of those cords turning into ear buds dug into Kat's ears, obviously playing loud dance music.

"What's wrong?" asked the other girl, really not wanting to know but had to since she was like a parent to these argumentative teenagers.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kat claimed innocently, still listening to music. "They just started fighting over that stupid magazine." She gestured over to the coffee table, where a magazine flipped open to a certain page lay on the table. Hikaru picked the article up and flipped to the cover and nearly burst out laughing despite her serious tone.

"It is not funny!" shouted Ryuga, his amber eyes blazing as he watched the girl shake in obvious mirth. Kyouya smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. The snowy haired mal turned back to him. "You know she's laughing at you too, right?"

"So? I know she agrees," replied the green haired boy smugly, a look of pure satisfaction evident on his tanned face. The brunette girl between them rolled her eyes and pushed her arms out at either side to try and stop them from lunging at each other, possibly halting any chances of a fight.

Hikaru then stopped laughing and cleared her throat, back to professional mode. "This is hardly any of my business," she said in a curt tone. "And you two, stop arguing for God's sake."

She looked back down at the cover of the magazine and suppressed a small smile. The cover read: _Kyouya Tategami: Sexiest Man Alive. _It was totally obvious why Ryuga was jealous.

"Hey, it's not my fault," said Ryuga. "He probably slept with the editor to get that magazine printed."

"I may be ambitious, but I'm not that ambitious." Kyouya rolled his eyes at Ryuga's lame accusation.

"You guys!" interrupted Katherine. "It doesn't matter anymore! Besides, Rye, you don't get out much and you're apparently cold to the core, so why would people post you in the magazine of _Beyblade Weekly_?"

"Because I deserve that title!"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Kyouya. "People voted you as 'Hottest Psychopath' if that makes you happy."

Suddenly, a vibration in Hikaru's pocket alerted her and she pulled out her pager where a message was waiting for her. She clicked it open and scanned it very quickly. It was only a message of calling to her boss's apartment. That was odd. Ryo Hagane never called her to his personal home unless it was serious.

"I have to go," dismissed the girl and she hurried over to the door and left, ignoring Katherine's helpless cries.

* * *

Hikaru walked down the long hallway of the apartment building, a bewildered feeling churning inside of her. She was never called by her boss over to his personal home. Therefore, this must have been a very serious emergency.

She halted at her appointed address and pressed the door bell. It was also ten in the morning, where a fight had ensued inside of her home as well, so the bluenette couldn't help but stretch her arms out and take a deep yawn, but her warming up exercises were cut short by the door in front of her swinging open. There stood her boss, Ryo Hagane, dressed in-

The icy haired woman sighed in exasperation as her violet eyes fell onto the clothing Ryo was wearing. She was now sighing at the red pajama pants that were printed all over with golden orange phoenixes wreathed in flames. On his massive chest rested a T shirt with holes in it and the custom made logo 'The Immortal Phoenix Rocks!' in huge, obvious block letters printed on the front.

His wonderful dark red hair was now messy and stuck out in every direction, but his large golden brown orbs were filled with serious, genuine worry, making the bluenette nervous again.

"Hikaru!" the very tall man who made her feel like a dwarf exclaimed loudly and she wondered if he had been listening to music as well. "Thank _goodness _you've come! This emergency is of the utmost importance!" The girl leaned in eagerly for her task at hand and he ordered, "You must make my breakfast."

The icy haired assistant girl sweatdropped once again and hung her head in disappointment but Ryo kept going on and on.

"It's not my fault!" he claimed. "It's the stupid stove. All of those little buttons . . ." He shuddered. "It's driving me CRAZY!"

Hikaru sighed, obviously needing to close this case immediately. "Mr. Director-"

"The Immortal Phoenix," the redheaded man corrected gruffly and in a forceful voice, crossing his long arms over his massive chest as he glared at the bluenette.

"Yes," the girl rolled her amethyst eyes in her sockets once before continuing. "Look, you can't call me over here just to make your breakfast. That's, like, abusing your authority."

His eye twitched in confusion. "How?"

"I'm not your maid or housekeeper. Besides, why don't you ask Gingka?"

"He's out Beyblading as usual. Plus, he relies on Madoka for his food all the time. And are you just avoiding the task because you can't cook?" He arched a single crimson eyebrow.

Hikaru ignored the accusing question and shrugged. "So call Madoka. I'm a terrible cook."

"A ha!" He pointed a finger at her like he found out the most incriminating secret about her. "You just admitted you're a terrible cook. I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes again, but she was the only one who could put up with 'the Immortal Phoenix's' antics. "Compared to Madoka," she finished. "And if you knew I was a terrible cook, why did you call me of all people?"

"Uh, well . . ." He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, if you don't know, I believe my job here is done," she sighed and turned to walk back down the hall to the elevator before Ryo suddenly called, "Wait!"

"Yes?" She spun back around. She was his assistant after all, and she shouldn't ignore him. But, she was going to ditch, but that was only because he gave her an unbelievable task to do.

"I'll give you a pay raise if you do it," he offered, giving her a big grin sparkling with bright hopefulness.

Hikaru hung her head down and pressed the bridge of her tanned nose with two of her fingers. "Mr. Director, you can't possibly _bribe _me into making your breakfast-"_  
_

"Bah, bribe!" He waved a hand in dismissal. "I was bluffing." The bluenette looked up and glowered fiercely at him, but he went on like he always did. "Now, I command you to make my breakfast or I'll fire you!"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "You can't do that! That's completely irrational! Besides," she planted her balled up her fists on her dainty hips in smug satisfaction. "You can't fire me. The WBBA will be in pieces without my assistance, won't it?" The Hagane man _needed _the blue haired woman by his side. She was like the strong pillar that supported the Temple of the Immortal Phoenix. Without her, she was right. The WBBA would collapse. _He _would collapse.

Ryo understood this and all of the color leaked out of his usually happy and chipper face. "Oh, all right," he grumbled in defeat. "But pretty please?" He made a genuine kicked puppy dog face, his eyes gleaming in sadness and hope, just _begging _to be pitied. Hikaru found herself crumbling.

"Fine," she sighed out in reluctance. But even as the word was being produced out of her lips, Ryo had bounded over and wrapped her in a huge bear hug, knocking the breath out of her.

"Thank you!" he thanked in a grateful tone into her hair.

Hikaru should have told him to stop hugging her immediately, but she couldn't help but wrap her own arms around him and melt into the embrace. She felt so safe right there, tucked into his arms and safe away from everything. Just like when Ryuga had returned to the Championships and she was scattered among the glass. Ryo had immediately grabbed her and shielded her from the man she once feared, a mask of fury evident on his face.

Now he was hugging her, this time not because he wanted to protect her. And she was hugging him back.

She abruptly pushed him away and straightened her blazer. "Okay. So what do you want me to cook?" she asked in a robotic voice. He blinked but then began to list off what he wanted.

"I'll take some pancakes, waffles, some fried eggs, bacon-"

"Mr. Director!" she exclaimed. "I told you that I'm a terrible cook, but you're expecting me to cook you a breakfast buffet?"

"Well, what can you cook?"

"You're going to have a regular toast with some butter," she ordered and walked past him into the apartment. It was surprisingly clean even though it belonged to two of the most infamously lazy men on the planet. She walked over to the fridge, popped the door open and grabbed the loaf of bread. She pulled out a toast and popped it inside of the toaster and set it for two minutes.

"Seriously," said the bluenette tirelessly. "It's that simple. Why don't you do it more often?"

"Beyblading runs through the Hagane veins, not cooking," said Ryo smugly, turning his nose up.

_More like an oblivious and childish attitude, _thought Hikaru in a wry tone.

A few minutes later, the toast popped out and Hikaru quickly snatched it and spread the yellow butter over the surface of the slightly burnt and crispy toast. She placed it on a plate and handed it to the redhead, who frowned.

"Are you sure you can't make pancakes?" he asked innocently, but the bluenette just sent him an annoyed glare and he began to chew on the food. "This is too crunchy!" he complained.

"May you please eat it?" she asked.

"Alright, but if you wondered why the numbers on your paycheck are lower in value than they were before, remind yourself that it was your own fault for me," he threatened lightly.

She sighed again and watched him while he ate his toast.

"Hey, I saw the magazine," he said suddenly.

"Yeah. So?"

"Just wondering if Ryuga gave you a hard time about it." He shrugged.

"Why would Ryuga give _me_ a hard time about something that says Kyouya is the sexiest man alive?"

"Again, I dunno. You don't share much of your personal life with me. I just care about you, you know. You're like a daughter to me." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I care about you as well," she replied, but couldn't stop the painful ache tugging on her heart.

_But not as a fatherly figure_, she screamed inside.

* * *

**Well, that sucked. Did you readers like it? Hate it? Please leave your opinion in a review or favorite if you enjoyed the humor, thanks! -N**


	10. Picnic (GinMado)

**Hey there, readers! Here's a brand new chapter for this pairing fic. I hope this isn't too sucky or short, but it's more on the fluffy drabble side, eh? Well, read it and you'll see what I'm talking about. I also want to thank Neko chan for helping with this idea. Personally, I was way too stumped for this blatantly innocent pairing, but she helped and gave me the idea that should have hit me in the head the moment I started to consider writing this chappie. Again, thanks so much! :D**

**Pairing: This one is for D.N.S Akina's request, so here it is: Gingka x Madoka**

**Rating: K (my first one, I think)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MFB and credit to BlackCatNeko999 for the idea.**

**Read and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Come on, Madoka!" Gingka Hagane called out to the brunette mechanic a couple meters away from him. He was dressed in jeans and a sky blue T-shirt that matched his aqua sweatband. He pushed back a few strands of flaming red hair that had been pasted to his sticky with sweat temples. It wasn't that hot a day, but he had been kicking around a black and white soccer ball between his two feet for the past half hour while the person who accompanied him was setting up their place on the grass in the Bey Park.

"Patience, Gingka!" called out Madoka Amano as she unfolded a huge red and white color checked cloth over the emerald blades of green grass. She set down the heavy wooden brown basket she had been cradling in her small and delicate arms and proceeded to unpack it. "Why don't you get us some kites?"

"All right then," he agreed and his golden brown eyes skimmed over the mildly populated area. There was a basket full of kites in one corner, so he quickly jogged over and retrieved some. "Why'd you bring me here today anyway?" he called out again to the brunette.

"It's a picnic," explained Madoka with a sweet smile. "I needed a way to use all the food I made. Plus," she rose briefly to a standing position and twirled on the toe of her pink sneaker like a ballerina. "It's such a beautiful day today!" She took a moment to inhale the sweet and fresh fragrance of nature, to listen to the birds chirping away musical melodies, to feel the rays of warm and golden sun on her creamy skin. The girl released a sigh of contentment and sat back down.

"This day is meant for us to just relax while munching on my delicious treats, right?" She picked up the basket and her aqua blue orbs sparkled with amusement when Gingka's own golden brown eyes widened at the sight of the food she had made. He felt so hungry in that moment that he just wanted to run over and snatch the basket away, wolfing down every inch of food inside of there.

"Did you pack some hamburgers?" the redheaded boy asked in a hopeful voice, his mouth practically salivating at the thought of Madoka's satisfying creations. He leaned back to stretch his legs and then zoomed over to the picnic spot, toting a kite over his shoulder.

The mechanic looked up at him and tucked back a lock of maroon hair. "Of course," she nodded. "I know how much you love them-"

"I don't love them," argued Gingka, sitting beside her, his bright, dark eyes focused only on the basket. "I _adore_ them."

She grinned brightly again and leaned into the redhead's slender frame, feeling the safe and secure feeling of his body warmth. "Well, okay then. Here you go!" She handed a said hamburger on a clean white plate. But Gingka had snatched it away greedily the moment the food item hit the plate's smooth surface.

The boy brought it to eye level and observed for a sliver of a moment. It was a marvelous masterpiece, practically sparkling with bliss. _One of God''s greatest creations_, thought Gingka in a dreamy tone. _And definitely most delicious._

It looked just perfect. It was a bit like some of his friends put into one dish. The two slices of soft and puffy bread buns reminded him of Hikaru and Kenta, the ones who kept all of the Bladers together like glue. The golden orange, thick slice of sharp tasting cheddar made him think of Yuu Tendo, whose hair matched that color. The glossy and crisp leaves of lettuce no doubt were to make him think of Kyouya Tategami, his pine haired rival. The crimson red pieces of tomato showed him his flamboyant father, Ryo Hagane, both in dress and in manner. And the beef had some kind of mixed meaning. It was kind of like all of them, how their determination was robust and tough just like the beef. Gingka would just shrug at that; the beef was merely for enjoyment, he sometimes thought.

Of course, this was only a tiny moment and soon, Gingka's mouth was stuffed with huge, tasty- oh, so tasty- morsels of hamburger. Half of the burger had already disappeared down in his throat and into the fiery with hydrochloric acid pit of his stomach. He mumbled out a, "Thanks, Madoka!"

The brunette couldn't help but smile a little at how cute Gingka looked while he chowed down on her recipes. The best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. That was her philosophy. And as she munched into her own meal that enchanted her own taste buds and made her want to savor that bite, that moment, she knew that today was going to be a great day.

Especially when Gingka finished his hamburger faster than an Olympic swimmer and shot up to his feet, the kite he had brought over in his hands. He beamed down at her. "Wanna go fly this kite, Mado chan?"

Madoka once again smiled at what Gingka normally called her when he wanted to do something fun and she nodded. "Let's go."

Once they got far enough, the redheaded boy unrolled the kite and Madoka yelled out, "Run!" He did what he was told and the sky blue piece of stylized cloth soared up high, high, high into the sky, matching its hue that it almost blended in with the sky.

"This is so fun!" Gingka called out to her and she jogged over and helped him steer the kite more, which was currently swaying in the wind. Her hand instantly overlapped his fingers and Gingka briefly looked down at it, a thoughtful sparkle in his brown orbs. Madoka's own sky blue eyes followed his line of vision and she blushed, rose pink painting her pale cheeks.

Gingka smiled down at her, bright with adoration and Madoka's heart sang.

Yep, they both believed they were pretty lucky to have each other.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I though it was pretty sweet. A little warning: In a few chapters, things won't be so sweet anymore. I think you guys deserve some tragedy, right? Plus, I would absolutely LOVE to write some really tragic relationship problems. Please take a moment to leave your thoughts in a review, pretty please! xoxo -N**


	11. True Love (Julian x Elizabeth)

**Okay, guys! Here's the thing: My school's going to start up in a couple of weeks, so I won't be able to update that soon. :'( I know, I know, you hate me, but you can happily sue my school for giving me homework over summer holidays. *roll eyes* My history teacher can be such a pain.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my best fanfiction friend, Liz or her pen name, Chained Princess. I just want to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a very good birthday, my Leo pal. **I'm a Gemini, but we're compatible anyway. (Trivia tidbit: My partner, M's a Sagittarius.) **Sorry for posting this a little early but maybe I'll have another treat by your bday, possibly something tragic. You like that stuff after all. :) Another reason for this dedication is a huge thank you for being my best friend, helper/co writer and mentor in all of this. You're phenomenal, Liz. :D**

**To Neko chan: I want to thank you for having a chapter on them. It helped me a lot through this.**

**Pairing: Julian x Elizabeth (OC)**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB nor do I own Chained Princess's OC, Elizabeth Johnson. I also don't own this song. I know you love Adele, Liz, but I thought this would suit the couple.**

**Hope you enjoy this, everyone! :D**

* * *

Elizabeth Johnson was many things- smart and confident, generous and warm hearted, as graceful as a swan- but she was absolutely, positively, completely not proud.

She loathed snobbish people who were run only by their huge egos.

Then how come she had to fall for the proudest person ever to walk the whole Earth?

Elizabeth didn't have the perfect, sophisticated and polished childhood like he did. She had barely knew her parents, she had no siblings and she had nobody to guide her through her miserable life.

She had come from an orphanage, which was the worst place ever. Even Hell would have been better to live in. The walls had been shaggy looking, not a trace of soft or personal touches. The mattresses were lumpy and full of holes, ensuring an uncomfortable night every time you slept on it, the insects crawling around in dark corners, the sad, hopeless expressions worn on the children's gaunt and hollow faces . . .

The bluenette still shuddered at the memories. They had been tortured by those so called caretakers and all of those limited classics and books she was allowed in there had been read so much the spines were creased with dents. Elizabeth knew how Oliver Twist felt, living in his own orphanage. It had made her wallow in even more self pity.

Thankfully, the minute- no, second she turned sixteen, she had sped down to the office to turn in her dismissal form. She finally got to leave that wretched place and journey out into the real world. To experience culture and joy and life in general.

She remembered how she had been invited by her cousin, Wales from Team Excalibur and visit Italy. She had swooned at the word. Italy, the perfect place to see! The food, the music, the arts . . . It was perfect.

But upon arriving, she had met him once again.

The way he dressed in such expensive and smooth and bright fabrics that had been woven into suits by the finest and talented designers, how his golden hair shone in the sunlight's rays, his royal blue eyes narrowed in an icy glare whenever his pride and talents were in question . . .

And who was this person she was talking about? The answer was pretty obvious. It was actually as clear as the crystal ornaments decorating every corner of his dining rooms. Yes, the plural version.

Julian Konzern.

The captain of Team Excalibur. The heir to the Konzern family fortune. The one who wielded a Bey with a hero's name. A boy who had more money than God and almost enough power as Him, too. He believed everything good in life would come so naturally to him.

It was ironic. A girl like her, who was orphaned at birth and had to work extra hard for everything she had today, and a boy like him, who was born with a brightly shining silver spoon in his mouth and had all of his possessions presented to him on a silver platter, falling for one another.

But it was as hard as it sounded.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

Elizabeth swore that sometimes she despised every word that came out of the rich Italian's mouth. The words were always dripping with superiority and pride and matched perfectly with the extra proud smirk playing on his lips. It made her want to tear all of her shiny dark blue locks out of her scalp.

She felt like slapping him, but that would be downright rude and she never did anything unnecessary. It was better for her to endure it since she would hear all that for pretty much the rest of her life. Plus, she wouldn't want to put a red mark on that infuriatingly and strikingly handsome face.

There was no one, absolutely no one like Julian Konzern. He was one of a kind. Sometimes, Elizabeth wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He was also the one who could say the words and do the things that would annoy her to no possible end. Like how he would snatch at her notebook whenever she was scribbling away in deep thoughtfulness, her dark blue orbs bright with creativity under her dark and curly lashes. The way he always said that infernal nickname, 'Little Li' . . . Ugh, how she detested that diminutive! She was not little and she didn't like the downright obvious superiority in his tone and how the common smirk tugging the corners of his lips, although his mouth was usually set in a serious and tight line; smiling was not second nature for the heir to the Konzern fortune.

Elizabeth found these actions both irritating yet unbearably endearing and sweet. She was the only who Julian showed any- even if it was a little- emotion to.

She wasn't the kind of girl to be falling at a boy's feet for Julian's blatantly obvious points.

Was it because he was enormously wealthy? Well, that would bear the question of if she was a gold digger. The answer to that ridiculous query would be a big, fat NO.

Was it because he had the most striking looks she had ever encountered? Uh, she wasn't a vain woman, so that was a negative answer too.

Was it because he had more power than everyone else she had met, having established thousands of companies belonging to the Konzern family name? Nope, that wasn't it either.

Honestly, it was for the things that Julian didn't show openly exactly. He was awfully intelligent just like her, since he had been brought up to know everything, such as mathematics, sciences, the arts, everything from A to Z. But of course. half the time he did brag that out, but that smart mind helped him in a lot of tough situations.

He was also extremely determined. He fought for what he wanted if it didn't come easily, such as his victories in Bey battles and many other kind of battles.

Not that Elizabeth didn't like him for the other points. But she believed that a truly beautiful person came from the beauty of their personality and soul, if they were helpful and compassionate and owned a good heart. Cheesy, she knew, but it was nice in execution.

Of course, she also liked a challenge. And Julian Konzern was a name synonymous with many words, including 'challenge'. Elizabeth was tough. She had grown that way or perhaps she was born that way.

Yeah, life would be really, really, really boring if she didn't have Julian. He made her life interesting, despite his personality flaws.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much, I think it must be_

But while she was hating him and how he made her fuming with anger, she loved him so dearly. Like she said, she was not a proud person, but she just couldn't say those three little words out loud because she was sort of afraid. She never had anyone to love, but meeting Julian had changed her heart just a little bit.

Finally, she had found someone to love. She had the brain of a scientist but strangely and definitely believed that 'opposites attract' sentence.

But they also had a lot in common. They were both intelligent, self possessed and sure of their abilities, they had an iron hard determination and fought for what they believed in. Only thing was, Liz was not too full of herself.

She would love to wrap Julian's elegant frame into a deep hug and to inhale the rich scent of him, of expensive soap and the very, extremely rare detect of sweat since he did everything so effortlessly.

Sometimes, she did wonder why she stayed with the blond man and put up with his infuriating antics, but then another part of her would question about where would she go if she didn't stay with Julian. He was the only she truly opened her heart too. Like she had said a billion times to herself, there was no one like him and he was the only love she'd ever known.

She hated him at first. So much. But that hate had been most probably herself refusing to love someone when everyone in her life hadn't been so loving and caring. Julian hadn't been in the beginning.

But now, she was very sure that he was 'The One' as other girls would gush in a swooning tone.

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

It had to be true love.

The day Elizabeth finally admitted it, she had been hanging out in Julian's very elaborate library, snuggled deep down in one of the many plush chairs scattered among the lush carpet. They had been in the super early stage of their friendship, so they still spat out rude remarks to each other, but had more civil conversations. Of course, that stage had past and they had a decent friendship.

She didn't know what to read from the several books adorning the ridiculously tall shelves, so she merely flipped through a fairy tale book. She wasn't one to read fantasy, but it was more to annoy Julian.

She had been skimming the pages of the story Snow White and rolling her eyes constantly at it. She was muttering to herself how Snow White hadn't even known the prince for that long and how his kiss bringing her out of her curse was way too easy and didn't make any sense. That was when Julian entered.

"Seriously, Little Li?" he crooned, raising a fair eyebrow while he leaned over from behind and peeked over her shoulder. His royal blue orbs were narrowed in suspicion. "I didn't know you were one for fantasy and fairy tales."

"I'm not," Elizabeth retorted and tossed the book onto the table, ignoring his proximity and the tugging at her heart. "It's far too impractical. Magic and all that. And don't call me Little Li." She fixed a dark blue glare at him over her dainty shoulder. Her features then softened when she asked, "Do you believe in true love?"

"No," he replied quickly, not looking at her. The bluenette had wondered if he was lying.

"Julian, do you know what love is?" she snapped back.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Do you love or care for anything?" Elizabeth bent her head down, letting her curtain of glossy, dark cobalt blue hair frame around her face like a veil, hiding away from Julian's intense cerulean gaze as he pondered her question.

"A number of things," he finally replied in a sigh, staring out the huge window overlooking the well manicured garden of exotic plants and elegant yet simple flowers, like white roses.

The girl next to him sighed out the breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding. "Care to elaborate then, rich kid?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter?" His royal blue orbs sliced over to her own eyes.

She shrugged, pretending not to care. "You act as if nothing can get under that flawless skin of yours, that no one can break that ice cold barrier around your heart. Are you sure you feel nothing at all for anyone?"

"I'm not exactly one for romance," he said, still not looking at her and the lack of eye contact now was beyond irritating but Elizabeth bit back any sharp words lingering on her tongue. What a coincidence, Elizabeth thought wryly. Because all she wanted was a bit of romance herself, to live in one of those novels she had read before. This tale reminded her of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E-E_

_Come on, I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

_You can do it baby_

Could he at least try to understand why she was asking this? But no, Julian had to be the only anti romance man on the planet. Even Gingka Hagane had a better chance at expressing his feelings. Guess she had to put matters into her own hands.

"So, a charming and wealthy man like you, not necessarily in that order, has never found a girl worth fighting for, so to speak?" She arched an eyebrow again in a seemingly playful manner and shifted in the chair to face the blond boy.

"I would be lying if I said no," relented he and Liz couldn't help but smirk just a little.

"Mind describing this girl?"

"I don't believe I have to. Tell me, where do these desires come from?" He looked back at her curiously. He was definitely changing the subject.

"Desires, you say?"

"Yes, these romantic fantasies. You read many novels."

"So? Have you read Jane Austen before?"

Julian just shot her a strange look.

"What? It's not a crime for a boy to read Jane Austen." But then again, Elizabeth couldn't help but let a giggle full of mirth escape her full lips. She never took Julian for a boy who wouldn't read Jane Austen because it might interfere with his masculinity.

"I have read them!" cried Julian indignantly with an icy glare. "Once," he quickly amended when her laughing continued. "I have been raised in the finest education possible. Of course I had to read the finest literature as well."

"Of course, o wise one," she replied with a chuckle. "But for once, can you not be so mean and cruel all the time?"

"Would you like me better if I wasn't mean and cruel?" he said in an almost challenging tone.

Elizabeth felt herself blush. "Maybe, but why would my opinion matter to you?"

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself _

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much, I think it must be_

"You have good taste," he responded.

Good taste? Did he know? And if he did, was she supposed to make the first move? Ugh, if only she could call Katherine and ask her. She wasn't necessarily the queen of romance, rather modern day situations of things she didn't want to do until she was well into marriage.

"Well," started she, "I think it would be better if you weren't mean and cruel."

"Why?"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her dark blue eyes in their sockets. Why did he always need a reason? "Because beauty should come from the inside, clueless." Like she had thought before, it was good advice to follow. She hated snobs and phony people.

"Are you claiming that I'm beautiful?" A proud smirk was already on his lips and this time, Liz did roll her eyes.

"No. Just, if you're a truly compassionate person with a good heart, that's real beauty."

"But I am handsome, don't you think?"

"Once again," sighed the girl, dropping her face into her hands. "Why is my opinion so important to something you constantly brag about?"

"I've never bragged about my looks."

"Seriously?" She internally rolled her eyes.

"When have I?" he asked, not catching her sarcastic tone.

"Did he just say when . . . ?" Elizabeth sweatdropped and didn't bother lifting her head. "Never mind."

"You dismiss everything," muttered the blond man.

"Excuse me? I'm not the arrogant one!" exclaimed Liz indignantly, looking up at him. "You don't understand what it's like to be without your loved ones, with no parents, nobody to be with you or care for you." She then halted. She was a usually quiet and calm girl who didn't display any unnecessarily emotion. She never showed any strong emotion like anger. Then why did she just say that? She never revealed what was really getting on her nerves way deep down. But Julian just made her so mad it was impossible to control her emotions. There were so many mixed up feelings knotted up in her chest, which made her ball up her fists to keep them in check.

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

The boy looked down at the bluenette with a curious expression present on his sharp and aristocratic features. "That's not true," he said in a low voice.

Elizabeth rose from the chair and stood right in front of them so their eyes were met in an intense staring match. "Excuse me?" asked she.

"That's not true," Julian reiterated in a clear voice. However, his voice was also colored with rare emotion. It was sad, wistful and almost understanding. "I'm surrounded by people all the time, but I never feel like I'm with company. You won't believe how lonely I am."

She blinked in brief surprise. Julian actually felt lonely. "How so?"

"People only spend time with me because I'm rich and powerful, but with you, I know you only spend time with me because you like me for me."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" But inside, she was touched by that very sentence and all she wanted to do was to hug him and stay safe inside the armor of his arms, protected by everything.

"Really. Do you think I'm a liar?" he said with a frown.

"No."

"Good." He looked haughty once again and Elizabeth could have let that destroy the moment, but she was determined to keep this moment for as long she could have it.

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

They were so close to each other, so close Elizabeth could feel the blond man's body warmth. She couldn't help but focus on his lips, the elegant curve of his lower lip and the sensuous appeal of the upper one. Just a lean forward and the distance around them would evaporate. She wondered what it would be like if her own lips were pressed warmly against his . . .

Whoa! Where had that come from? She hoped she didn't look tense at that moment.

"Elizabeth," Julian whispered, his breath cool against her nose.

"Liz," she corrected, not unkindly.

"Liz," he repeated after her and Elizabeth just adored how it sounded coming off his tongue.

Eh, what the hell? screamed a voice inside of her and she tilted forward, her mouth finding his in a chaste lip lock.

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else could break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Elizabeth wasn't one for fairy tales or love stories, but a little romance was comforting. And now feeling Julian's lips on hers, she now knew how the heroine of a love story felt when she got her man.

The feelings in her chest immediately evaporated and were replaced by a soft and warm feeling that made her feel giddy. His lips were as soft as the petals of a rose and his hands slid up her arms to cup her face in his smooth palms. The kiss eventually grew more passionate, but Liz could have waited till the end of time for Julian. She had for a while now.

And now looking back on their first kiss, it made the girl smile and snuggled even deeper in the warm embrace of Julian's arms as she peered up at the sky that matched her hair color and the glittery stars.

Yes. It was most definitely true love.

* * *

**How was that? I am so sorry, Liz, if that sucked or if it was OOC or anything in those categories. Please forgive me. Once again, happy early birthday. I love you, sister (in a friend way, of course. :P)! For other readers please leave reviews and favorite. Thank you! And be expecting some tragedy now. :') xoxo -N**


	12. Keep Holding On (Wales x Sophie)

**Hey again, guys. I said I would be giving you tragedy and here's some right now. I love Avril Lavigne; she's one of my favorite singers. Thank you, Nightlingale for giving me permission for this. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to make it as sad as possible, so please forgive me if it sucks. If you care about anything, please favorite or review, pretty please. :)**

**Pairing: Wales x Sophie**

**Rating: Uh, it'd be a spoiler, so I'll just put T. Read it and find out what I'm talking about. This is also a bit AU since it's a couple years into the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or the song.**

**Get your tissues. Please read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Wales._

The most beautiful word that sang both harmonious and heartbreaking ballads to Sophie's ears. Wales was a boy she'd known ever since she had begun to Beyblade. He was her partner in battle, fighting with his heart and soul and her having the luxury of knowing he would always be by her side no matter what. Most of all, he was her best friend.

Actually, he was more than her best friend. She loved Wales more than anything. She loved him since the moment she met him.

They were companions, partners, peas in a pod, whatever you called it, but the blue haired girl knew in the deepest part of her heart that he was her soulmate. They were joined at the hip and they had a certain connection about how they always knew what the other was thinking. Even Julian and Klaus joked on how they kept finishing each other's sentences. They had a lot in common, what could she say? They were both fierce and extremely loyal to the people they truly cared about, passionate in Beyblading and anything else they liked to do, not to mention they could both be very headstrong and stubborn with a temper at times.

Sophie at first thought that they were like the same poles of a magnet. They were both attracted to each other by their similarities, but was afraid of getting pushed or repelled away, like from repulsion.

But it turned out just the opposite. They connected immediately, found exactly what they had been looking for.

When their lips had met in a chaste kiss, Sophie had never felt more alive. Her heart had never beat so fast. Her skin had never felt so warm, no, hot. Her lips still tingled with the yearning for his lips.

Whenever Sophie was in trouble, who was there for her? Wales.

Whenever Wales was stuck in trouble, who was there for him? Sophie, of course.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

There was the time when Sophie had returned from getting a coffee and entered their apartment that they had bought after a couple months of dating. She was normally greeted by the sweet aroma of white gardenias that were nested in the white window sill near the door, but instead was greeted by something else.

Her nostrils were suddenly filled with the rich, dark and foul stench of smoke. But there was no fire swarming the building. Only Wales, who was slouched out on the couch, his neck bent at a crooked angle along the top of the couch. She gasped.

"Wales?" she coughed out the name in question, attempting to ignore the sour smell of cigarette smoke clouding around the room she had just come in with fresh groceries.

"Wales?!" the blue haired woman asked again in a frantic voice when he didn't answer, didn't move in any acknowledgement. She rushed over by his side in a fierce dash and he lifted his head groggily, like he had been sleeping.

Her boyfriend's face, his beautiful face, was a pale smudge framed by his usually thick, luscious and wonderful ginger locks. His face was like a ghost's suddenly appearing out of the misty smoke. A cigarette was poking grotesquely out of his tight mouth.

"Hi, Sophie," greeted the boy innocently, like nothing was wrong. But there was a tugging at Sophie's heart, seeing her beloved partner in this current state.

"What the hell are you doing?" the bluenette demanded immediately. "You do know smoking kills, right, Wales?" Her forest green orbs desperately sought out his face, which still looked distant. Now that she was up close, she saw the true appearance of Wales right then. It pained her to see his lovely cerulean blue eyes now dark and stormy with dark shadows and deep set into his skull, forming dark, baggy circles under them as well. His hair was lank and tangled and created a stringy forest around the right side of his face. And his skin was pale, so pale, a sickly off white like he was about to vomit.

It was so much different from what he usually looked like. That ginger hair was usually glowing a deep maroon in the golden shades of the rising sun arcing the sky. The sunlight entered his eyes and lit them up a bright blue that she had never seen before. That awe inspiring shade of blue still haunted her memories and dreams, sending both waves of pleasurable shivers and longing down Sophie's spine. That face was still burned in the back of her mind. Always.

But right then, the face that was looking at her was frightening her so much she wanted to back away.

The grin he flashed at her made her feel sicker. It was a ghastly split in his gaunt and hollow face. "'Smoking kills'," the brunette boy reiterated after her in an almost musing way. He then shrugged, as if he didn't care. He still took another drag at the cigarette, blew out another puff of smoke with a crooked and lazy smile with any happiness in it. The slow way he drew it out was sending a tear straight through the middle of Sophie's heart. "We all die one day, don't we, Soph?" He spat out a laugh that lacked the usual mirth, but right now, nothing was at its usual.

"Why are you acting like this, Wales?" asked Sophie, desperately trying to reason with him. She hated to see him this way. "You're a great guy. I don't understand why you're acting like this."

He barked out another humorless laugh and it was beginning to irritate the blue haired girl. "Of course you wouldn't understand. No one can understand poor, wittle Wales." He just kept on cackling quietly.

Sophie just blinked her emerald green eyes once. Wales had suddenly become wild, uncontrollable and probably slightly neurotic, since he was reacting to the smallest of things. She had noticed these changes over the past couple of days, but he refused to tell her why.

This was the last straw.

And suddenly, her hand whipped out from its clenched fist position and snatched, ripped the cigarette out of his mouth. He had just opened his mouth to say something and his eyes widened like saucers. She threw the damn piece of crap on the ground and stomped out the smoke, leaving it to a tiny pile of crumbling ashes.

"What the hell?!" Wales finally bellowed out a protest, abruptly jumping off the couch to his feet. He glowered at Sophie, looking like a complete mad man. "I was using that, thank you very much!"

"Not anymore," snapped Sophie, crossing her arms across her chest. "And how many of those did you have exactly?"

"Only two, Mom," he explained, spitting out the last word with venom, like an insult. She rolled her eyes. "But honestly, Sophie, why did you do that?"

Sophie walked over, closer to the outraged boy and grasped his upper arms firmly, trying to gaze deeply her blazing jade orbs into his ever shifting blue eyes. "Because those can kill you, Wales," she said, enunciating every word very clearly, attempting to get through to them. "Because I don't want you to destroy yourself, all right? Why did you try and do drugs? Why?" She wanted the confusion to evaporate immediately, but the cigarette smoke was still polluting the air and the cloying stench was causing her brain to slow.

But she wouldn't give in.

Never.

That was when he caved, his lips trembling and a single, crystalline tear rolling down his thin cheek. "Because," he stammered out in a choked voice and he truly looked crestfallen, a mournful tone highlighting his voice and a devastated and betrayed glint in his eyes. He then jerked free of her grasp and turned his back on her, covering his pale face with one hand. "Because- because- I want control of my life for once!" he forced out through gritted teeth. "I just feel so damn alone."

Sophie immediately walked over and slipped her fingers through his free hand and gave it a couple of squeezes- two short pumps and then two long pumps, their way of saying they'll always be there for each other.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Oh, Wales," she sighed out and placed her head on his shoulder. "Please, Wales. Tell me what's wrong."

He remained silent, so she moved in front of him, gently pushed the hand away from his face and cupped his face in her hands.

"Wales, you have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." She hoped the pleading glint in her eyes would let him cave again and a tiny muscle twitched weirdly in his tightly set square jaw.

"It's just that . . ." The boy's voice trailed off for a moment and when the girl didn't comment, he continued on in a venomous rant. "It's just that I don't have control of my life anymore! Everything's spinning out of my control. Everyone dies around me and the pain is just so unbearable. Julian's off doing whatever and Klaus has returned to Germany and even started a family. I only have you now, and I'm scared you're going to leave me too." He looked at her with a sad expression, which made her lips tremble a little. "And my brothers- one of them is a complete workaholic and can't even see me and the other-" He cut off abruptly. "Well, you know."

Sophie did know. Wales' younger brother had tragically died a few years ago at only twelve years old form terminal cancer. It had been so sudden that it had shook Wales to the core. To see these kind of break down signs now was a little bit unexpected. The bluenette brought Wales into another warm embrace and they both sat down on the couch again, the cigarette long forgotten. She caressed his hair softly and began to whisper, "Wait a second, if this is about Gabriel-"

"Don't fucking say his name!" roared Wales, flailing his body backward first and then falling headfirst into her arms around, burying his head into his girlfriend's shoulders, his back heaving with silent sobs. Sophie felt her shirt wetten a little at his tears, but she didn't care. She just kept patting his head affectionately and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Hush now," she silenced in a low voice. "It's okay, it's okay-"

"No, it's not!" he protested in a loud voice.

"It wasn't your fault," she continued anyway and she stroked his cheek. "He had cancer. You couldn't have stopped it and you most certainly didn't kill him."

"I should have been there, though," he whimpered and raised his head, his cheeks covered with damp tears. "I should have been there to help him, to protect him, but no, I had to be at the Championships. Why? Why?" he began to shake his head madly, clutching the sides of his head hard.

"Stop it!" commanded Sophie, tearing his hands away and turning his face towards hers. "Just keep holding on, Wales. Do you think Gabriel would want to see you like this? Huh, would he?"

"No," he said after a few pregnant pauses. "But-"

"Wales," she said again and softly pressed her lips to his. He tasted salty and bitter, but she didn't care. At least he was reciprocating like he used to. "Please don't do this to yourself," she begged after pulling away. "You're better than this. You don't need to go into drugs. Just be strong, like you always are."

He then lay his head on her shoulder again and she began to murmur a French lullaby, the melody sweet to Wales' ears and causing him to drift off to sleep.

"You know I'll always be here for you, Wales," she whispered softly in an almost musical voice. "Remember that."

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

But Wales was also there for her. He had been there for the worst moment of her life. Well, second worst.

She had been alone in the bathroom one night, having to bear one of the worst pains of her life. Wales had been gone for around two months, but that wasn't why she was sad. He had been on a business trip, so she completely understood, but she had started to notice that something was wrong with her. After Beyblading, she always looked horrible and ugly and whenever she glanced at a mirror, which she tried hard not to do, she always felt that trickle of dread and soon it became a wave of crashing defeat and she couldn't bear to eat anymore.

From that moment on, she had barely touched her food and now whenever she looked in the mirror, she saw the ghost of her, what Wales had looked like when he was on drugs. She looked pale, sickly and dirty. Most of all, skinny.

She decided to run a hot bath. Unscrewing the tap, the water ran down like a mini waterfall and she poured in some bubbly bath mix, so the water was trimmed with bubbly froth. the smell of clean and lemony soap made her feel like she wanted to vomit, but she stepped in anyway, soaking herself in the warm and relaxing bath.

Sophie reached an arm forward and screwed the tap off with one hand very sluggishly. After the last Beyblade battle, she had to take two showers to rinse off all the dirt and grime she had acquired out there. She had barely been able to stand up and now, she felt as dead as a door nail, fatigue consuming her body.

The girl usually believed that since she was pure at heart, that always seemed to repel the dirt. that explained how she never got dirty during a battle, but now she hated herself for losing the battle and still getting very dirty for no reason.

"Oh well," she whispered as she stared at her sickly and horrid reflection. "Guess I'm not pure at heart after all. I can't repel the dirt after all." Her jade green orbs, now a scary black with dark shadows, dropped slowly to her hips, which were sticking out grotesquely. They flew over to her stomach, which was caving in weirdly. Then they moved to her thighs and calves, which were very thin, like a Popsicle stick. Turn her over and she disappeared, most probably.

She was just so damn tired. If only the pain would go away. No one would miss her.

The pain gnawing at her stomach was so unbearable and she was so desperately hungry, but her senses told her not to eat anything. She palmed her skin one last time before sighing out another breath of soft despair. She was so . . . tired. So very, very tired.

And in pain. She just wanted to throw away the pain.

That was when her dim green eyes fell upon the small blade at the edge of the sink. The light reflected off of it cruelly, winking at her devilishly. It was begging for her to use it. And it was the only thing that could give her what she wanted.

It was like nothing at first. She just wrapped her fingers around the stem of the blade and as she lifted it, the light just kept glinting off the razor sharp knife, whispering tempting things to her. She had brought to the inside of her left wrist and slid it across in a slow and swift motion. The teeth of the blade were biting deep into the skin, but at least took her mind off of the painful voices whispering in her head, judging her so critically it made her want to scream.

She was ready to do the other one, but many black spots began to spray and dart across her vision as she moved forward to leave the bathroom so that she could die in peace on her bed in her room. She probably could have caught herself, but she just allowed her heavy weight of a body to crumple to the floor with a heavy thud and the sound of toppling bottles from the medicine cabinet and the metallic clattering of the knife on the floor beside her echoed in her ears like her pounding heartbeat.

Blood began to trickle out of the would she had sliced open on her wrist and Sophie watched lazily as the crimson liquid formed a small pool around her arm, staining the bright white tiles with a contrasting scarlet. White used to be such an innocent color, but now it looked as guilty as she did with the blood splattered everywhere . . .

_Well, then. No one would care to see me go . . ._

"Sophie?" The voice woke her up, appearing out of the blue. Footsteps thumped up the stairs. Wales?! What was he doing here? Why was he back so early? All of these thoughts jogged slowly through her pounding head.

The white door swung open and Sophie's dark emerald gaze shifted towards the threshold, where they met Wales' wide aqua orbs. "Wales?" she croaked out in a weighted down tone. It even hurt to speak.

"Soph, what happened? Are you all right?" Wales loyally zoomed down to her side and lifted her up a bit. His blue eyes were specked with confusion and much worry as he helped her to sit up. She really should have eaten something. "You doing okay?" She lifted her head to see the full view of his face and shook her head. A crease formed between his lightning shaped eyebrows as his eyes wandered over his skinny frame. They nearly popped out of their sockets when he noticed the blood splatter originating from the cut on her wrist. "Sophie!" he nearly shouted in astonishment and immediately retrieved some toilet paper and ripped off a few pieces. He pressed the wad hard against her wound, making her wince a little but the blood pouring out was beginning to ebb.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the ginger haired man hissed at her, his eyes fuming with emotions. She just stayed silent and her eyes were focused intently on her wrist, where the physical pain was now fading, releasing the mental and emotional pain again.

"I . . . Uh . . ." She couldn't form one intelligent word. All she could do was stare off into space. Wales looked back at her, silently prodding for more. When nothing came, he began to mutter to himself under his breath.

"I am dead serious," he repeated with the same intensity. "What were you thinking? I can't live without you, Sophie? I love you. Don't you know that?" He paused, surveying her taut features again. "Sophie, you're crying."

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

With that, the sound of his voice, she finally broke down. She buried her head into his shoulder, her damp aqua strands of hair spilling around them in a lank and stringy curtain, and sobbed out deep breaths full of tears, the litany of self loathing words unknowingly fleeing from her pale and thin lips.

"Soph, you are none of those things," murmured the boy beside her as he began to rock her body back and forth gently, his arms wrapped securely around her petite frame. Wait. She had said all of that stuff out loud? A blush began to warmly creep up her neck.

"You're strong and you're beautiful," Wales continued on, "and I love you. And hey," he said, and he squeezed his thin arm reassuringly. "You couldn't ever get fat, not with the wretched way you cook." That conjured up a memory when Wales once choked on the soup she had cooked. Sophie'd glared and he said it wasn't bad, it just needed flavor. A lot of it. They always had Wales cook after that. Since she was surprised, she actually released a coarse laugh at the pleasing thought before sobering up once more.

"Really?" she said.

"Really. Just stay strong, Sophie."

The bluenette fingered the hem of Wales' dark T shirt's sleeve slowly, her jade orbs training on the motion as if it was the only thing tying her to this life, and this love they shared so passionately. She looked up and met her wonderful boyfriend's eyes with hers, a brilliant ocean blue swelling with love and a pale emerald green lighting up with the same love and gratitude duo.

"I can't make it through . . . this . . . without you, Wales," she admitted haltingly in a weak voice as the black spots faded from her vision.

His warm and comforting fingers then wrapped around her own icy hands. "I'll be here for you. Always. We'll always make it through."

She smiled for the first time in a while at that.

_Hear me when I say, I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

After her near suicide attempt, Wales helped her out of her anorexia and she felt better than ever. Laying in bed with him, she snuggled closer to his warm and bare frame. He in return stroked a hand down her glossy sky blue locks.

"I want this to last forever," she whispered into his arm, wrapping the blankets around them closer after a chill stole down her spine.

"Me too," he smiled with her and nuzzled his mouth along the top of her head.

"What will happen if one of us is gone?" she suddenly blurted out, speaking out the thought that had nagged her a few days before at the back of her mind.

Wales paused at that and then sighed. "Then the other will go on, living their life. If it's destiny, then they should stay strong for the other's sake, right?"

"Right," she hummed back in response, her green eyes wide. "I'm sorry. For mentioning it. I shouldn't have."

"No, it's all right. I'm not planning on going anywhere if that's what you're really worried about." He leaned down to press his lips on hers.

"Hmm, you better not be."

"But if it does, and note the if, please, it'll be okay. It'll work itself out one day. The center will always hold, right?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too." And he moved forward to cover her body with his in an embrace.

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

Then there was one of the most joyful days Sophie had experienced.

The blue haired woman had leaned against the door frame of her room as Wales' car pulled into the driveway. She was holding a small white object in between her almost trembling fingers, her bright eyes widening at the sight. There was no mistaking it, no mistaking what the two lines meant on the test.

The truth thrummed inside of her eardrums in an echoing manner, until it was the only thought singing in her mind.

She was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant," she said to herself in an almost disbelieving way. The words were completely foreign to her, and left a strange taste inside of her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked normal, for now. Her small and delicate hands crawled over to her stomach and pressed down lower, where the unborn child was curled up there.

It had become pretty obvious for a while. She began to suspect it from then on too. She had morning sickness and an annoying heightened sense of smell.

The bluenette sunk down into her chair and rubbed her temples constantly, trying to ward off the headache coming. She could already hear Wales heading up the stairs that moment.

"Sophie?" the thought of boy called from peering up the staircase. He was removing his sunglasses and closing in to her room. Sophie swore under her breath and worry streaked though her, hot and messy. A million questions whizzed past in her mind. What if he didn't want the child? What if he left her? What if-

She halted her thoughts. No. She was going to tell him and it would be his choice if he wanted it or not. She sucked in one more deep breath before turning around and meeting his large and innocent blue eyes.

"Hey, honey," she said, smiling at him and he seemed to sense her uneasiness. He leaned where she had leaned just a few minutes ago.

"What's up? You're acting weird," replied he, crossing his arms.

She pursed her full, rosebud pink lips and motioned for him to move closer to her. He frowned a worried and confused expression and came immediately to her, a question already forming on his lips, but she held up a hand.

"I'm fine, Wales," she reassured and sighed out again.

"Then why do you look like someone came and told you that you only have a week to live?" he quipped, but his eyes were serious with worry as he leaned forward and brushed his lips on her smooth cheek.

The tall woman took the millionth deep breath that day and gently guided him to the bed so he could sit down. He looked up at her expectantly. Sophie smoothed down her white button down shirt and grasped Wales' hands firmly, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Well, actually . . . It's just that . . . Um . . ." Sophie just couldn't find her voice.

"Yeah?" Wales urged on slowly.

Sophie then steeled herself and suddenly blurted it out, "Wales, I'm pregnant. And it's your child."

The ginger haired man then blinked exactly once at what she said. "What?" he asked after a few agonizingly silent moments.

"We're pregnant," repeated the woman, her heart slightly falling. "If it's too sudden, it's fine. I totally understand if you don't want it-"

"No, no," cut off the man, shaking his head. He sounded choked up. "That's . . ." He breathed in an excited gasp. "T-That's wonderful. Oh my God, I'm going to be a dad." Sophie looked down and saw tears shining in his eyes as he brought her closer and hugged her, laying his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Really? You're not mad?" She couldn't help the giddy smile fleeting onto her lips. Truthfully, she hugged him back, all of her worried feeling evaporating and making her feel like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"Of course not." He pulled away a bit and his hands brushed down to her stomach and massaged the abdomen. "So is it a boy or girl?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. Does it-" But he shook his head again.

"Never," he said in an intense voice. He kissed and brought her closer to him again in an embrace. "It will never matter. I'm happy with whatever it is. It's our child and we will be happy. I will love them with all I have, like I do with you. Okay?"

Overwhelmed, the blue haired woman nodded vigorously against his chest, her soft hair pressed against his strong chin. And for that short amount of time, they were all a family, all safe, and ready to face the world.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

And then there was that day. The day where she and Wales were over. Forever. The day he was ripped away from her. She hadn't been expecting it.

They were never going to become a family.

She had been walking across the road. She was a few months pregnant, and it was starting to show a little. She was waving to Wales since she was going to catch the metro and he grinned back, a flash of brilliant white teeth that still dazzled her.

Everything had been perfect.

Then suddenly, there were the loud, abrupt and coarse sounds of a car honking, tires screeching hard against the tar of the road and glass shattering into pieces. But the most grotesque sound of all was the sound of the flesh impact and bones crushing. The bones and flesh of her adored best friend, of her hard working partner, of her beloved boyfriend and soul mate.

It had happened so fast it was almost a blur. When she was waving, the car incoming towards her blared its horn as it futilely attempted to stop. The lights had almost blinded Sophie since it had been that close. Wales had sprinted to her side and thrown her aside, pushing her out of harm's way. But instead, he took the fall.

Sophie watched in pure horror as the car slammed into Wales, straight onto the windshield, which broke under his fall. She heard bones crack under the pressure and Wales' limp body rolled off of the car's hood. Fresh scarlet droplets spread across the road as he lay at an almost gnarled position, his arms and legs sticking out in odd directions.

"WALES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which ripped her throat completely raw and she bounded over to his body. But it was like trying to move through a tub of thick molasses; she couldn't get there fast enough. She knelt by his side and helped his head in a gingerly fashion onto her lap. His face was scrunched up in painful convulsions and there was a deep gash on his left temple, where crimson liquid was dripping out of, each drop sending a dagger through Sophie's breaking heart. His dimming blue orbs lit up just a tiny bit at seeing her face.

"Sophie," he purred in an almost inaudible voice. His chest was hitching up and down in irregular movements. The bluenette could feel his broken spine laying on her legs.

"No!" she snapped in a harsh and throaty voice to him. "Wales, don't you dare close those eyes on me! You're going to be okay. Just stay strong. Please." The last word broke out in a sob. Her mind was shouting and moaning _No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO! Please don't leave me!_

"I- I- can't," he sighed in halting breaths. "You're so beautiful, Sophie." He weakly raised a hand to brush his fingers against her cheek, but it fell back down because of his depleting strength.

"No, Wales," she said firmly. She was trying to keep her awake and paying attention, just trying to buy time for the medical services to get there. If he closed his eyes, they would never open again and Sophie couldn't bear for that to happen.

All he did was smile a small smile, dark red blood already staining the corner of his mouth and his teeth. His breaths were barely holding and they became more ragged by the second. His smooth eyelids were beginning to droop over his almost empty eyeballs. Sophie, as lightly as she could, shook him and his eyes opened a millimeter. The woman held him closer and as tight as she could without damaging his body more, never wanting to let go, never wanting him to leave her side. What of their unborn child? What will become of her without him? Without Wales, Sophie would always be incomplete.

"Everything will be okay, Wales," she replied in the most soothing voice she could manage without choking up, but tears were threatening to come out by prickling the back of her worried green eyes. She swallowed hard on them, also trying to push down the lump forming in her throat.

He had sacrificed himself for her. She should have been the one dying on the road, not him.

"I love you," breathed out the man in a rugged gasp, his eyes half lidded.

"No. Don't say it like you're leaving. You are not going yet. Not while I'm here, you understand?" she hissed, her eyes fierce with passionate feelings.

"But don't you love me?" he asked.

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

"Of course I love you," she responded immediately, but a single tear escaped and shot down her cheek like a tiny crystal droplet. She wiped it away and began to cradle Wales, her heart cracking.

He just smiled with dry and cracked lips, meaning he was losing moisture, meaning he was even closer to death. "Everything will be all right, Soph," he whispered back her own words, but Sophie saw the glimmer of life slowly fading away from those beautiful eyes of his.

"Just keep holding on," she said, leaning down to press her forehead against his cool and sweating one. Her long, soft and pale blue hair fell around them like a curtain, shielding them from view. She knew there was a crowd forming, but she and Wales were in their own world and nothing mattered except for Wales making it through this. "Please. I can't make it without you."

"Yes, you can," he said with sudden fierceness, his eyes finally flying open wide. "If you truly love me, you will keep going on without me. The center will hold. Do it for my sake. Do it for the sake of our child. Our daughter." His fingers skimmed over her slightly bloated abdomen, where they learned it was a girl a few weeks ago.

"But-" she stammered.

"No buts. Promise me."

"I-" Tears were now slowly streaming down her face and plopping down onto his cold and paling cheeks. "I promise, Wales."

"Swear it," he insisted with the same intensity he only used when he was extremely serious.

"I swear," she repeated in an even stronger voice. "Hold on. Just hold on."

"Sophie," he murmured her name and she pried open her forest green eyes reluctantly to slant and meet his ocean blue gaze, and she saw that his eyes were dampening as well, the sparkle of life now traveling down the tunnels of his dark black pupils like a train's light fading down a tunnel away from the station. His pupils were dilating to huge disks.

She leaned down and their lips met in a fierce, hot kiss, full of passion and enormous love. He was so frail now, like a doll ready to break into many shards. He tasted so sweet, not of death like they did in books and Sophie would always relish that taste, even as it came to haunt her. Their hands clasped tightly, but suddenly his mouth slackened abruptly against her lips and his fingers grew limp and cold in her grasp.

In that moment, his hand fell completely out of her trembling fingers and Sophie knew her cherished ginger haired partner was gone, his eyes lidded heavily, blood staining his pale, porcelain white skin, his chest caught in one last breath and never falling back again.

Her heart was shattered, crushed into so many little pieces that she couldn't fix it in a long time. A shadow fell across her face, which was now damp with shining, crystalline tears and her mouth open in a silent scream.

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Now she stared at Wales' grave, a few more tears dripping onto the dewy green grass that matched her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at the headstone, but she read it anyway" Wales. Beloved friend. Partner. Father. There was a little whale engraved under the inscription.

The other Bladers, all clad in black clothing out of respect, had already departed and Julian had laid one warm and reassuring hand on her shoulder, rewarding her with the rarest smile. She had managed a watery and weak smile back and he followed Klaus, who had wrapped her in a bear hug. She was lucky to have such great friends.

Even her daughter, Gabrielle, as a tribute to Wales' deceased brother, was dressed in a cute little black dress, with white sneakers. She was resting on Sophie's hip, her small head laid across her shoulder and staring at everything lopsided. She looked a lot like Sophie, said everyone, but she had Wales' wonderful and luscious ginger hair and brilliant cerulean blue eyes, something that both haunted and comforted the mother greatly.

That brought more tears to her eyes. Wales was one of her friends. He should have been there right then, not down buried deep into the ground.

She stepped forward and sighed, a devastated and wistful breath of air. A dark shadow had fallen across the face of the Bladers as well. Everyone was in mourning, even Ryuga Kishatu, who claimed not to care about anyone.

_Good_, Sophie thought as the wind gathered up her luscious aqua blue locks onto an almost refreshing breeze. _No one will see my tears._

It was at first painful to keep holding on, staying strong, moving on with life without Wales, but she had swore an oath to him. It soon became okay after a while. She finally woke up one day, Wales' death now a part of her, something she just had to carry everyday.

"Hey, Wales," she choked out and then swallowed. "I miss you. So much. I really wish you were here." She paused. She didn't know how to put all of her feelings into just words. "I just want you to know that I love you dearly and I will keep holding on," she finished, hoisting Gabrielle higher on her waist and planting a kiss on the little girl's head, starting to hum the French lullaby she always sang to Wales. She then dropped a single white rose near the small funeral flame that will burn on till the end of time. "For you, Wales."

_I'd do anything for you . . ._

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Was it tragic enough for you or did it suck? Anyway, thanks for reading and please favorite and review. :D xoxo -N**


End file.
